


Side Out

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), avalance - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Going for Gold, Humor, Love, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are happily married with a daughter of their own. As painful memories of abandoning a sibling, having their Olympic dreams being ripped away, how will the wives adjust to their sisters competing together for an Olympic gold medal? Will they be able to overcome their past and move forward in supporting each other and their siblings, or will they forever choose to remain on the sidelines?Completely A/U.





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE! Here’s some announcements.
> 
> 1\. I’m sorry for the delay, I’m currently planning my wedding with my wife to be along with completing my doctorate—so, my schedule has been rather insane.
> 
> 2\. DO NOT PANIC. I am working on Flowers and Grenades, Camouflage, and Operation Puppetmaster, however, my hard drive crashed and I lost all of the chapters that I had pre-written. I’m currently working away to finish those stories. I promise. Please, be patient.
> 
> 3\. This story is something that I’ve had on the back burner for a while and I’m extremely excited to see what you guys think. It’s going to be unlike anything that I’ve ever written on here.
> 
> CAN’T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK.

**Fifteen years ago...Ireland**

Lillian rushes through her bedroom, tossing a variety of things into a suitcase at a rapid pace as Ava enters her bedroom carrying a crying Lena on her hip. 

“Momma, we don’t have much time. Lex is with Dad in the basement,” Ava says in a whisper as Lillian nods. 

“Okay, my sweet girl. You’ve gathered everything for you and your sister?” Lillian asks as Ava nods. 

“Yes. I put them out by the car already. Miriam is keeping an eye out for us,” Ava says as Lillian nods before running a hand through Lena’s hair. 

“Mommy, why are we leaving?” Lena asks as Lillian sighs. 

“Daddy is a bad man, my darling. He’s been hurting me for far too long and I can’t let him do that to you two. I’m going to keep you safe, I promise,” Lillian says as Lena nods. Lillian continues to toss things into her suitcase before zipping it closed as Ava presses a kiss against her sister’s temple. 

“When Momma finishes, I need you to hold my hand and walk as fast as you can with me, okay?” Ava asks softly. 

“Okay,” Lena says with a nod. 

“I grabbed our blanket, your favorite sweater, and as much as I could fit into your bag,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“What about my bunny?” Lena asks as Ava’s eyes widen. 

“Shite,” Ava says as Lillian’s eyes widen. 

“Ava Jo, language,” Lillian scolds as Ava nods. 

“Sorry, I need to go back and grab her bunny,” Ava says as Lillian grabs the suitcase and rolls it toward the door. 

“Darling, we don’t have time,” Lillian says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I have to grab it for her. It’s her favorite. I can’t believe I forgot it,” Ava says as Lillian sighs. 

“Ava Jo,” Lillian says as she watches her eldest daughter set Lena onto her feet. 

“Grab Momma’s hand, hold it tight, and I’ll be right behind you,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“AJ. Don’t leave me,” Lena says as Ava plants a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“I’m not leaving you, I promise. I’ll be right behind you,” Ava says sweetly as she leads her sister to stand next to her mom. She moves Lena’s hand into Lillian’s, closing it tightly before pressing a kiss against her mother’s cheek. 

“Be quick,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“As the wind,” Ava says, running a hand through Lena’s hair before pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

Lillian and Lena rush toward the stairs as Ava rushes down the hall. Lillian quickly leads them out of the home and to the car, packing the bags into the trunk before buckling Lena into the backseat. The anxious mother stands by the car, waiting for her eldest daughter to emerge from the home before their housekeeper rushes toward the driveway. 

“Miriam, where is Ava Jo?” Lillian asks as the older woman shakes her head. 

“I don’t know but you need to leave. Lionel is storming through the house as we speak,” Miriam says as Lillian shakes her head. 

“I can’t leave her,” Lillian says as the older woman nods. 

“I’ll keep her safe and I will get her back to you. You must go, or he’ll kill you,” Miriam says as Lillian’s face stains with tears. 

“Promise me that you’ll keep her safe,” Lillian says as Miriam nods. 

“I will until my dying breath. Go,” Miriam orders as Lillian nods. 

The housekeeper disappears back inside as Lillian slides into the driver’s seat of the car. Quickly starting the engine, Lillian speeds away from the mansion while Lena turns to look through the window behind her. 

“Mommy? Where’s AJ?” Lena asks as Lillian wipes a stray tear from her eyes. 

“She’s going to meet us, darling. Don’t worry, she’s coming. I promise,” Lillian says. 

The car disappears further away from the mansion, leaving the horrible memories and home in a cloud of dust in the rear view mirror as they escape toward their freedom. They didn’t know it at the time, but that was the last time that they would see or hear from Ava.

** Present Day in National City (fifteen years later)… **

Lena walks into the living room, sporting a baggy off-shoulder sweater and a pair of leggings, to find her wife playing with their eight-month old daughter, Kai, while on their plush couch. Lena smiles widely at her wife, only for Kara to smile in return before pressing a kiss against their daughter’s chubby cheek, causing the infant to smile and giggle. Kara uses her hand, patting the spot next to her before nodding toward the coffee table, causing Lena to smirk as she notices a glass of red wine waiting for her. The CEO hasn’t had a glass of wine in nearly two years, due to pregnancy and breastfeeding their daughter. For a woman at twenty-four and owning a multi-billion dollar corporation, two years feels like a lifetime without wine. Lena quickly joins her wife and daughter on the couch, wine in hand, kissing Kara’s lips then softly kissing Kai’s forehead as she leans into her wife’s side. 

“Thank you for the wine, darling,” Lena says sweetly, causing Kara to smirk. 

“You’re welcome, babe. I figured after your wrapping up the big merger and long day at the office, it was the least we could do for you,” Kara says. Lena presses a tender kiss against Kara’s temple for taking a long, lingering sip of her wine. 

“You’re amazing, but all I need is you and our little girl after this long day,” Lena says softly, setting her glass of wine on the end table. The CEO takes her daughter into her arms, playfully peppering her cheeks with light kisses, receiving an adorable set of giggles from the baby in response of her mother’s actions. 

“I recorded the E:60 interview with Alex and Ava from yesterday. I know, we were both busy with meetings to actually watch it live but I figured it would be something that we could watch as a family,” Kara says as Lena nods before looking at Kai. 

“Want to watch your Auntie Alex and Auntie AJ on the telly, with your moms, my little angel?” Lena coos as the infant giggles. 

“I think, she agrees,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

“Yeah. Let’s watch it,” Lena says as Kara reaches for the remote. 

“Are you sure? Alex told me that it gets pretty deep,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Darling, this is the only way that I’ve managed to keep up with her life other than Alex filling us in on things. I miss her so much. So, yes. I’m sure,” Lena says as Kara nods with a smirk. 

Kara quickly turns on the television, finding the interview before clicking play. Kara leans into her wife’s side as Lena holds their daughter close to her chest as the couple watches the screen. The sound of a volleyball being spiked intermixes with two voices barking the commands, ‘Back!’, ‘You! You!’, ‘Out!’, echo in the background as a tight shot of sand slowly pans upward as sands kicks up in the air. The camera stills as it zooms in on the volleyball net, displaying two tall figures in the background continue to practice as Lisa Salter’s voice echoes as a voiceover. 

“Before the ceremonies and matches with celebrity super fans like Leslie Jones, the talk show appearances, the Espy’s, and the endorsement deals, there is the quiet routine of training. Here at a private practice facility in an isolated area, located just outside of National City, California, where Alex Danvers and Ava Luthor-Lance spend countless hours perfecting what to spectators looks like a coordinated intricate dance across the sand. Through the sweat, tears, and scars experienced along the way, watch as these two incredible athletes give us a behind the training room door look into their lives as they chase toward another gold medal in preparation for this summer’s Olympic Games. A delicate balance adapting to different styles of play, training, and raising families, Danvers and Luthor-Lance show us what it takes to be the number one Women’s US Beach Volleyball team and how they dispatch friends and foes off the sand. I’m Lisa Salters, and this is E:60’s edition, we go beyond the line in the sand,” Lisa says. 

Kara and Lena watch as flashbacks of Alex and Ava playing together in the last Olympics flash across the screen, showing both of their siblings embracing in an emotional hug after winning the gold medal match. The screen continues to display highlights of the women playing in between footage of the women off the court: training together, participating in physical therapy, sitting in ice baths, screaming in pain and enduring physical therapy, and the most recent footage of Ava cradling her nose after it was broken during an Olympic qualifying match last month in Miami. The final image is a still shot of Alex and Ava, resting their foreheads against one another, smiling and laughing after what appears to be from an intense workout. 

A photo montage of Alex begins showering the older athlete hugging her friends, wife and kids, training, displaying her arm cocooned in a sling, to the last shot of her staring skyward with her face frozen in a scream of joy after winning one of her Olympic medals. The shot fades into a current shot of Alex sitting in front of Salters, smiling devilishly as she adds a flirtatious wink, only to shake her head with blush-filled cheeks as she laughs lightly. The moment then goes back to a video of Ava, the iconic photo of her agonizing defeat as an eighteen year old phenomena in her first Olympic Games with her head cradled in her hands with her knees buried in the sand, kissing her wife passionately with an American flag draped across her shoulders, with the final picture showing Ava with her muscles flexed as she looks at Alex—in which both teammates are clearly fired up during a match. The video fades into real time with Ava looking into the camera, offering a small, shy smile, before the image pans to an establishing shot of the three women sitting in a living room with the athletes sitting on the couch and Salters in a comfortable chair across from the duo.

The camera takes notice of the logo on the athletes’ shirts “Be A Good Human”, it is the logo for the women’s clothing line that is designed to spread positivity with the proceeds going toward the charity Alex and Ava have founded together since teaming up together. The charity benefits and supports individuals who have suffered emotional or physical abuse, as well as giving many people a safe space to live and express their true selves—shining a light on supporting the LGBTQ community. The charity is personal to both Alex and Ava, both women have personally experienced the hardships in which their charity combats, and they were determined to use their platform as professional athletes as a source of good—and a lot of people noticed. 

Alex’s red hair is styled with minimal product and easily displays her signature low fade haircut while Ava’s long blonde hair is cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. Both athletes are wearing minimal make up but as the camera gets a bit tighter as the interview is about to begin, Lena inhales a deep, audible breath as the camera settles closely on both women’s faces. A single, jagged scar dissects Ava’s left eyebrow and crudely weaves through a portion of her sister’s eyelid and finally stops its angry rant, settling on her cheekbone. Lena was in court for her sister’s testimony at their father and brother’s trial and Ava most certainly did not have this scar or any injury to her face during the entire trial.In addition to this scar, Ava has a nasty looking black eye and a small, white bandage across the bridge of her nose, this injury being the result of last months altercation during a match at the Olympic qualifier.

“Alex, Ava, thank you for taking the time out of your hectic schedules to sit down with us, today. Not only are you continuously training, but you both are moms with little ones at home,” Lisa says as Ava and Alex nod with small smiles. 

“We’re happy to take the time to sit down with you, Lisa. We all deserve a little break every now and then,” Alex says happily as Ava smirks with an arched brow. 

“Don’t let her fool you, Lisa. We don’t want the break because we get antsy when we’re not training or out on the sand. Oh! And don’t even get me started about how we are with our daughters! Especially, this momma bear sitting next to me,” Ava says as Alex playfully shoves Ava’s shoulder as Lisa nods with a small smile. 

“Ah, yes. Alex, I believe, congratulations are in order. You and your wife, Sam, just welcomed your third child into the world a few weeks ago. Isn’t that right?” Lisa asks as Alex nods with a wide smile. 

“We did, thank you. Momma and baby, Riley, are both at home, happy and healthy. I couldn’t be happier right now,” Alex says proudly as Lisa smiles before turning to Ava. 

“And Ava, I need to congratulate you on your recent marriage to long-time girlfriend, Sara Lance, the three time gold medalist in the snowboard halfpipe event. You two have not only added more trophies to your mantle, but also have expanded your own family with a daughter of your own?” Lisa prompts as Ava smiles. 

“Yes, thank you. It’s so hard to believe that Harper is already a year old. She definitely keeps Sara and I on our toes but we wouldn’t want it any other way. We’re incredibly happy,” Ava says sweetly as Lisa nods. 

“Am I correct in guessing Sara is excited about your name change?” Lisa asks as Ava blushes before Alex playfully runs her hands up and down Ava’s long arms in a teasing manner.

“Oh, Sara is completely excited about the name change! Or in her words, ‘completely stoked’. Good god, the woman had shirts made before their wedding with their married name across the back, if that tells you anything,” Alex says as Lisa laughs as Ava groans bashfully. 

“Oh, come on. You did the same thing when Sam changed her name!” Ava counters as Alex scoffs in mock hurt. 

“I did no such thing,” Alex defends with a guilty smirk. 

“Okay, we’re veering off topic but to answer your question, yes. Sara is extremely happy about the name change and Lisa don’t let Alex’s charm try to fool you. For the record, Alex at one point introduced herself as ‘Mrs. Dr.’, because she was so happy about her wife changing her name,” Ava says as Lisa nods with a small chuckle. 

“Totally did and I’m not ashamed of it. I’m a damn proud wife. Not everyone can be a badass mom and doctor,” Alex quips with a wink as the three women share a small laugh. 

“Well, it is not a surprise to anyone that has seen you both interact that there is a level of respect and an easy chemistry between the two of you, but, that being said, your playing styles are radically different. So, Alex. I would like to hear your thoughts on training and what has been the hardest thing for you, personally, to adapt to Ava’s playing style. It is no secret that many broadcasters for the sport, many of whom are former volleyball athletes, have commented that Ava’s style and on court tactics are a bit of a wildcard. That has to have been a factor in training and your playing strategy,” Lisa finishes as the women exchange a playful glance before Alex nods. 

“Honestly, yes, it’s been a process. First off, Ava is a phenomenal athlete. She isn’t afraid to take risks and I was really worried, in the beginning, that style would hurt us in the long run. We were partners for three weeks before we took the court at the Olympics and our first few matches were not pretty by any means. That being said, she is an incredible student of the game and because of that, her on the court knowledge is amazing. Learning that in the few weeks leading up to the games, I knew that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt us as a team, but in the beginning, I didn’t know how to always counteract some of her actions.  


“So, after we won the gold, we didn’t take any time off but instead, we threw ourselves into training, learning how to work and communicate with each other as a team. Being a successful team is having complete trust in your partner, that they will always have your back and that you are both on the same page. Maybe in the beginning, you feel vulnerable and maybe unsure of each other on the court, but, the more we trained, communicated and got to know each other on and off the court, it’s been a gift to have her as a teammate,” Alex says with a small smile as Ava lightly bumps Alex’s shoulder with her own. 

“Ava, what are your thoughts on working with Alex?” Salters asks as Ava’s shakes her head lightly as she exhales.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to top that answer,” Ava says as Alex nods. 

“It was a pretty damn good answer,” Alex quips, causing Ava to bark a short and loud laugh. 

“Well, for me, Alex has been a player that I have admired for a long time. I never dreamt that during my first Olympics that I would be playing against her and competing for the gold, let alone become her teammate. However, not gonna lie, when I lost to her in that gold medal match, I was completely devastated. But when Alex came up to me instead of celebrating with her team and family, she gave me a hug and whispered some words of encouragement in my ear that just stuck with me. So much so that I had them tattooed in Irish along my ribs. That is how much of an impact she had on me that day. It was huge for me at the age of eighteen, having someone that I have admired and respected for so long take the time in that moment to encourage and comfort me. When I was presented with the opportunity to be her partner, I didn’t hesitate at all. But much like Alex said, it has been a process and not all of it has been pretty. You need to be open to your teammate and find that middle ground that accentuates both of your playing styles and build from there.  


“Trust, for me, is something I truly struggle with, given my past, but Alex is just so patient with me. She always knows when to push and when to back off and let things unfold while keeping us focused. Yeah, there has been a ton of sweat, injuries and a few tears along the way. Oh, and not to mention our favorite bonding time in our respective ice baths, but Alex is more to me than just my teammate. She has become my family and I could not be more thankful for that,” Ava says with a shy smile and a side glance at Alex, who is lightly shaking her head. 

“Kid, if you make me ruin my makeup,” Alex threatens playfully as a smirking grin tugs at the corners of Ava’s lips. 

Kara clicks the pause button and turns to face Lena and notices how Lena is clinging onto their daughter, running a loving hand up and down the baby’s back then gently running her slender fingers through Kai’s raven colored downy hair. The infant gurgles happily as she glances up at her mothers, her blue eyes vibrant with the hint of Kara’s crinkle as the baby focuses on grabbing an errant thread on Lena’s sweater. A successful yank and the errant thread is now firmly gripped in the baby’s chubby hand as she looks back up with a smirk that can only belong to Lena. The baby is a perfect blend of both of her parents. Kara easily removes the thread from Kai’s grip then moves her hand to slowly rub soothing circles over Lena’s back. After a beat she feels Lena release a heavy sigh and slightly relax under her continued movements. 

“You doing, okay?” Kara asks as Lena shrugs her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. The last time I was physically close to AJ, I was eight years old. It’s just, I don’t know, but she seems off somehow,” Lena says softly as Kara arches a brow. 

“Really? You think she seems weird? She seems pretty okay to me,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Darling, I love your sister for keeping us somewhat aware of what’s happening in AJ’s life. However, with that being said, she never mentioned anything about an injury other than her broken nose. So, what the fuck happened to her eye to create that scar?” Lena asks as Kara’s eyes widen in shock.

“What do you mean? Scar on her eye?” Kara asks as Lena nods toward the screen. 

“Look, right there, through her left eyebrow. Even with the black eye masking it, I can see that scar,” Lena says as Kara squints her eyes before she gasps lightly. 

“Holy cow, you’re right. It goes completely down to her cheek bone. Jesus, how have I never noticed that before?” Kara asks completely dumbfounded as Lena shakes her head.

“Because it’s recent,” Lena says sadly before leaning into her wife’s embrace, pulling Kai further against her chest. 

“Huh?! What do you mean?” Kara asks as Lena sighs. 

“Kara, she didn’t have that scar during our father’s trial. Shite, AJ. What happened to you?” Lena mumbles sadly.

“Babe, do you want to watch something else? Come back to this a little later? I don’t want it to be too much for you,” Kara says sweetly, only for Lena to shake her head. 

“No. I want to finish watching it,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

The reporter plants a kiss against the CEO’s forehead before picking up the remote and pressing play. Kara holds her wife and daughter close to her chest as they focus their attention on the television as they watch their sisters on the screen. 

“Wow, you both said it so beautifully. It is truly amazing to see how much the two of you have progressed from that last Olympics to your dominating the court performances over the last four years. But, I need to follow up on something you both mentioned about communication. Alex, how have you adjusted to Ava speaking Irish on and off the court?” Lisa asks as Alex’s eyes impossibly widen causing Lena and Kara to smirk at the redhead’s reaction.

“I can tell you that we use English and Irish commands on the court. But. If Ava says more than three words in Irish, I know that I screwed up or she is upset with a call. She’s tried to teach me some phrases to keep her focused and reel her in if it’s needed. I can say, ‘calm down’, ‘breathe’, and ‘we got this’. But honestly, I struggle with a lot of the pronunciations and butcher more words than I correctly pronounce. So, when I royally screw up a word or phrase, it makes Ava laugh and it helps keep her loose during some of those testing times,” Alex says as Lisa nods with a smirk. 

“Ava, what does it mean to you to have Alex try and speak to you in Irish?” Lisa asks as Ava smiles. 

“Other than my wife or my friends and family, no one speaks Irish. One day, Alex and I were in ice baths after training and she asked me to teach her some Irish. At first, I thought she was joking, you know, a tactic to take your mind off of sitting in a tub filled with ice, but she was serious. Hearing her say things in Irish is very grounding and when she tries to tell me to ‘calm down’ but actually pronounces it so poorly that she ends up yelling, ‘salt’... oh man. Any anger or frustration I may have is gone at that point,” Ava says as Alex shakes her head with embarrassment as Lisa nods, resisting the urge to laugh. 

“Speaking of family, you two are sister-in-laws, yes?” Lisa asks as Alex nods with a smirk. 

“Yeah, now both sides of my ass hurts from having two little sisters kicking it,” Alex says playfully as Ava rolls her eyes with a small smirk. Meanwhile, Kara pouts, puffing out her cheeks.

“I’ll show you, kick your ass. Jerk face,” Kara mumbles as Lena smiles while planting a tender kiss against her wife’s pouting cheek. 

“Love you, too, deirfiúr, (sis),” Ava counters as Lisa smiles at the athletes’ playful and loving interaction. A small wave of hurt flutters through Lena’s chest at the sound of her sister’s words.

“Ava, if I may, the mere mention of family is a difficult topic for you to discuss. The recent overly publicized trial of your father and brother that ultimately sent them both to prison has put you and your entire family under a microscope,” Lisa says, causing Ava to nod. 

“I won’t lie and say it wasn’t that bad because it was extremely hard for me, personally. My former teammate leaking false allegations about my mother and sister, topics she knows absolutely nothing about, yeah. It made it really difficult for me,” Ava says sadly as Lisa sympathetically nods. 

“Kate Larson, your former teammate, she has said on the record that your testimony against your father, Lionel, and brother, Lex, was and I quote, ‘the act of an estranged daughter’, in addition to some harsh comments about your mother, Lillian, and your sister, Lena, but you have remained silent to all of her comments. Why?” Lisa asks as Ava nods, causing Alex to slide her hand into Ava’s, holding it tightly in her own, as an act of support. 

“I refuse to stoop to the level of someone who’s intent is to hurt a person’s character and make light of their personal struggles just for some face time recognition on TMZ. Kate has a right to her opinions, even if they are completely untruthful,” Ava says as Alex nods supportively. 

“Some of Kate’s statements about your sister and mother, she said it has been years since you have spoken to either of them. How long has it been, Ava, since you last spoke to either your mom or sister?” Lisa asks. 

Lena notices how Ava sighs softly, her hand coming to gently rub along the scar running across her left eye as she lightly bites the inside of her lower lip as her eyes roll upward, fighting back tears. 

“Well,” Ava says, her voice shaky before Alex clears her throat. 

“Honestly, Lisa, our training and travel schedules are hectic and intense. I can’t even tell you the last time that I spoke to my sister. Our jobs as professional athletes are demanding and have us sacrificing time away from our families. Kate Larson’s words are baseless and hold zero merit,” Alex says as Lisa nods before glancing at Ava, waiting for her answer. 

“Alex is right. Kate has said some horrible things to attack my character, my family and even my wife. I have been really open about the importance of mental health as well as spreading awareness to support efforts against domestic violence. The shirts Alex and I are wearing today are from the clothing line Alex and I created to support these two causes that are very important to us both. All proceeds from the sales of the clothing go toward our charity that supports people suffering from these traumatic events that will haunt them for the rest of their lives. That being said, I am by no means perfect but my silence on the statements Kate has made should not be taken as me conceding them as truthful. Kate and Imra continue to make slanderous, false statements about myself, Alex, and my family but Alex and I have elected to take the high road and not stoop to their level. We aren’t going to feed into their negative rhetoric,” Ava says as her jaw clenched slightly as Lisa nods. 

“Which leads me to my next question. The altercation at last month’s qualifying match in Miami. Let’s look at some footage from that match,” Lisa says as the screen shifts to footage of the match. 

Kara and Lena watch the screen that is displaying the match in the middle of a point. As Ava goes up to the net to block, Alex drops back to lunge for a spike from Imra as Kate charges the net and elbows Ava through the net. The whistle is blown as Ava cradles her bleeding nose in her hands. The two teams are close to the sidelines where courtside mics easily pick up the verbal exchange between the two teams.

“We both know what happens to Scar at the end of Lion King,” Kate says bitterly. Ava’s body tenses before quickly turning toward the retreating brunette. Alex jumps in front of Ava, putting her arms on her teammate’s shoulders, holding her back as Kate smirks devilishly at the pair.

“Aves! Don’t! She’s not worth it. Don’t let her get in our head,” Alex says as Ava shakes her head. 

“Al! Let me go!” Ava says as Alex shakes her head before wrapping her arms around Ava in a tight hug. 

“Hey! Listen to me! Do it for Coinín (Bunny). I know, it’s hard, but don’t let her win,” Alex whispers, causing Ava to shake her head as blood continues to trickle from her nose over her lips. 

Lena gasps softly at the use of her nickname as the clip comes to an end, and the camera focuses back to the women in their interview. The CEO feels a tear beginning to fall from her eye, only for Kara to wipe it away, as Lena leans into her wife’s arms, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

“How does it make you feel? Seeing that clip and what happened?” Lisa asks as Alex shakes her head.

“Determined. Hungry. Their unsportsmanlike conduct is a clear representation of who they are and instead of making us angry, it drives us to train harder for the upcoming Olympic Games,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

“Even with your defeat of Larson and Ardeen in Miami, they still qualified as the number two US women’s team. Their statements over the past couple of weeks clearly indicate that they are ready for a rematch. How does it feel to have a rivalry with your fellow countrymen?” Lisa asks as both women nod. 

“They’ve not only declared their rivalry against us, but against the entire world. So, it’s going to be a battle just like any other Olympic Games,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

“Competing against them, if and when it happens, will be no different from any other team that we compete against,” Ava says as Lisa nods. 

“You both qualified for the US Sand Volleyball Team with you two as the number one seed and Kate and Imra as the number two team for the US. Additionally, you are the world’s number two team behind the Brazilian Team of Romina and Leticia, quite possibly one of the best women’s beach volleyball teams to hit the sand. Kate and Imra ranked number eight in the world. What exactly is fueling this rivalry, dare I say feud between the top two US teams? From a spectator’s view, you two almost seem friendly with the Brazilians and Ava your black eye says where you stand with your Olympic teammates. Care to shed some light on this?” Lisa asks as Ava nods. 

”The difference between our interactions is simple. It’s all about respect. Alex and myself, no matter who we are facing on the opposite side of the court, we respect them. Every time that we have faced Romina and Leticia, it’s been a fierce battle. Have they said some harsh things about us and vice versa? Absolutely. Trash talk is a huge part of the sport, don’t get me wrong, but there is a line that you don’t cross out of respect. Romina and Leticia are amazing and we’re friends outside of volleyball, but when you’re on the court, you turn that off,” Ava answers confidently as Alex nods. 

“Aves said it perfectly. Romina and Leticia are incredible athletes, and their level of play is something that should be respected. However, they are also very humble and modest about their wins and losses. The difference between our rivalry with them in comparison to Larson and Ardeen is a matter of country versus personal battles. The Olympics is wearing your country’s flag across your chest and wanting to win for your country, for your countrymen at home. Romina and Leticia play their hearts out for Brazil, just like Aves and myself, play for the US. With Larson and Ardeen, they don’t want to play for their country, they want to win for their personal gain and recognition, for themselves, by any means necessary. For us, we didn’t bust our asses to compete to end some petty, personal feud and I think the other members of Team USA, as a whole, can see that. We’re going to play our best volleyball, if and when we face them again, we are going to be ready. I can assure you of that,” Alex says in a fiery tone as Lisa nods. 

“Well, I think it goes without saying that everyone watching is excited to see you two square off against the Brazilian team as well as the number two team from the US. Alex, as you mentioned, you will be ready for the match ups between your two rivalry teams, which leads me to ask. Is that why you and Ava have chosen to compete in the last qualifying tournament this weekend before the Olympic Games? To get more practice?” Lisa asks as Alex smirks. 

“Aves and I, we’re competitors. We had the chance to play our first qualifier in Dublin, Ireland, Aves’ home city, and now, the last qualifying tournament is in National City, my home city. Ava recently relocated to National City a few months ago to be closer for training, and we are just excited to play in front of our home crowd before the Games if we’re being completely honest. We’re addicted to playing, so, it was a no-brainer for us to play this weekend,” Alex says proudly as Lisa smiles. 

“Well, I want to wish you both the best of luck. Myself, along with the rest of the country, cannot wait to see you both compete in the Olympic Games. Thank you for taking the time to sit down with me,” Lisa says politely as the women nod. 

“Thank you,” Ava and Alex say with small smiles. 

“I’m Lisa Salters, signing off from the other side of the line drawn in the sand,” Lisa says with a smile before the screen fades to black. 

Pushing a button on the remote, the sound of SportsCenter echoes through the living room as Lena sighs, melting further into Kara embrace. Kara plants a tender kiss against her wife’s forehead before gently rubbing her daughter’s back. 

“You know, the tournament is all day on Saturday. We could go watch them,” Kara says, causing Lena to look at her wife in shock. 

“You’re serious?” Lena asks as Kara shrugs. 

“Why not? You’ve been wanting to watch her play for years now but our schedules and our little angel haven’t really allowed us to travel to a qualifier,” Kara says as Lena arches a brow. 

“Yeah, but you know that Larson and Ardeen will be there. Which means,” Lena says as Kara sighs sadly. 

“Mon-El will be with them,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Which is why you haven’t been able to go watch Alex since your career ended. Because of that gobshite,” Lena counters as Kara nods. 

“I know. Even though Alex won’t say it, I know it hurts her that I’m not in the stands cheering my head off for her. She deserves better than that and it will mean a lot to her if I’m there. It’ll mean a lot to Ava if you’re there,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Yeah, if she even notices that I’m there. She can’t return a call or text, let alone if I’m in the stands,” Lena quips as Kara plants a kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

“All we can do is try. I’ll be with you the entire time. We can lean on each other when it gets to be too much,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Alright,” Lena says as Kara smiles. 

“Really?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“Looks like we need to pull out our US gear,” Lena says with a smirk as Kara’s smile widens. 

“Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on Alex’s face,” Kara says happily as she presses a kiss against Lena’s lips. 

The wives were going to their first match together, and neither of them were going to admit how nervous they were about going. 


	2. Bump, Set, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Glad to see that you’re liking this story so far. 
> 
> Again, please stop harassing me about the progress of the other stories. I’m working on them, and the chapters will be up as soon as I have time to re-type them after my hard-drive crashing. 
> 
> As for this story, the first several chapters have been written for a while and I had them saved to another device. Just please, be gentle. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next update. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

Lena sits behind her desk, shuffling through reports in attempts to make sure she doesn’t have to work this weekend. After watching the interview two nights ago with Kara, she was blindsided when her wife offered to go watch the match in person, rather than at home like they’ve done in the past. It wasn’t the fact that the married couple didn’t want to watch their sisters compete, it was quite the opposite. They’ve wanted to watch them play for a while now, however, each of the wives have their respected hesitations on going, and that’s what’s held them back for several years. 

For Kara, it’s facing the court again after her ex, and former team doctor, ended her Olympic dreams of competing alongside her sister several years prior. Oh, and not to mention, watching her sister paired with anyone who isn’t herself isn’t the easiest for Kara to watch. Rightfully so, the injury and end of her career was in itself one of the hardest moments of her life, which wasn’t her fault, made it even more challenging. Kara’s abrupt end of her beach volleyball career was out of her control due to the menacing acts of someone she used to love. 

After her forced retirement, and with a lot of time, Kara was approached by a variety of sport networks, where she accepted the role as a sports analyst and reporter. She quickly became one of the most sought after minds in the beach volleyball world. Kara stayed close to the game, but Lena knows that the journey back to the court won’t be easy for her wife. Lena and Kara met shortly after her injury, and the CEO has supported her wife through the years and is happy in the progress that Kara has made in terms of wanting to face the court again—even if she is hesitant about going herself. Yet, she’s determined to be there to support Kara, Alex and most importantly, her older sister. 

As for Lena, she herself is hesitant going to watch Ava’s match. The CEO loves her sister, and wants nothing more than to be there to support her. However, the sisters haven’t spoken in fifteen years, but that doesn’t mean that Lena hasn’t been trying to keep tabs on her sister. Lena consistently follows her sister’s social media, watches interviews, all while trying to reach out to Ava through calls and texts. Yet, for some reason, unknown to the CEO, Ava has never responded. Well, at least not with words. Every year on Lena’s birthday, for the last fifteen years, she’s received an anonymous bouquet of flowers. At first, Lena thought it was from current love interests, business partners, but when she sat back and really analyzed it, it couldn’t have been anyone else sending her flowers. They had to be sent from Ava, but that boggled the CEO. Why send flowers, without a card, if she can’t return a call or a text message? 

A large part of Lena felt hurt by the consistent rejection from her older sibling. However, when she takes a moment to herself, with a glass of whiskey, she gets lost in her thoughts about the last night that she saw her sister. They were running away from their family mansion in Ireland, because their father was, to quote her mother, ‘a bad man’. It wasn’t until Lena went to her father and brother’s trial where she learned how evil and diabolical both men truly were, and that’s when her feelings of hurt and rejection from Ava completely vanished. Lionel and Lex made Ava’s life a living hell, and it crushed the CEO. As much as she wanted Ava to run directly to her and her mother, reuniting and moving forward as a family, Lena didn’t know what kind of lies or stories her father and brother beat into Ava’s mind over the years. As much as it hurt the CEO, she was determined to work toward reconnecting with her sister—even if that meant her suffering through more ignored texts. She was willing to try, because if Kara can muster the courage to face her fears, so can she, even if the CEO is completely terrified. 

Sighing softly to herself, Lena runs a hand through her straightened locks as she continues to stare down at reports. The sound of her office door opening causes the CEO to glance up as her mother strolls into the room, wearing a burgundy dress and a pair of heels, with her hair tied back in an elegant bun. Lillian smiles widely at her daughter, quickly rounding the desk to plant a kiss against the CEO’s cheek, before sitting on the corner of the desk as she retrieves a small paper bag from her oversized purse along with a wide variety of headbands for Kai.

“Mum, what brings you here?” Lena asks as Lillian smiles at her daughter.

“Well, I know that you have a habit of forgetting to eat when you have a full day of meetings. So, I stopped by our favorite cafe and picked you up a bagel,” Lillian says sweetly as Lena smirks. 

“Oh, and you had to go to our favorite cafe only to go next door to buy my daughter more headbands? Mum, she already has three drawers full between you and Eliza!” Lena says, quickly picking a bite-size piece of the bagel off and popping it into her mouth as Lillian shrugs.

“It’s my job as a grandmother to spoil that darling angel and protest all you want. I don’t plan to stop any time soon,” Lillian quips. Lena playfully rolls her eyes as Lillian uses her thumb to wipe away the nonexistent smear of cream cheese away from Lena’s lip, causing the CEO to scrunch her face. 

“Mum!” Lena scolds as Lillian laughs. 

“What?!” Lillian asks. 

“Stop it. There wasn’t even anything on my face!” Lena argues as Lillian smirks. 

“Because I took care of it. You’re welcome,” Lillian says with a wink. 

“Thank you, for the bagel by the way. Not that I don’t love you pretending to wipe my face and baby me, I thought you had the meeting with the pharmaceutical reps?” Lena asks as Lillian rolls her eyes in annoyance. 

“The bastards cancelled last minute. Which, is why I’m here now. So, how are you doing, my darling, Kieran?” Lillian asks sweetly as Lena shrugs. 

“Drowning in reports, but what’s new?” Lena asks as Lillian smirks. 

“Well, better that than to not have reports at all. It’s the sign of good business. Which, may I ask, why are you working on reports that can wait until further in the week?” Lillian asks, glancing down at the scattered budget proposals and various reports on Lena’s desk. 

“After watching Alex and AJ’s interview from two nights ago, Kara suggested that we go watch them play in the last qualifying tournament this weekend here in the city. Hence, my current state of drowning,” Lena says as Lillian arches a brow. 

“Really? She really wants to do that after everything that’s happened with her and that bastard of a man that claims to be a physician?” Lillian asks as Lena nods. 

“She does and to be honest, I really want to watch AJ play,” Lena says as Lillian nods. 

“Please tell me that one of you have enough sense to not subject my granddaughter to that frat party spectacle,” Lillian deadpans as Lena arches a brow. 

“Mother. You have TWO granddaughters and Harper will probably be there with her cute noise canceling headphones,” Lena counters as Lillian sighs in annoyance. 

“Yes, right alongside that hooligan she has for a mother,” Lillian quips harshly as Lena shakes her head. 

“After last night’s special on ESPN that focused on athletes that are parents. A special, mind you, that gave insight about AJ and her wife’s relationship, how could you say that?” Lena asks harshly as Lillian sighs with a shake of her head. Lena’s eyes widen as she clenches her jaw, instantly recognizing her mother’s guilty expression. 

“Oh my god. You didn’t watch it.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Lillian says flatly as Lena arches a brow. 

“Why?” Lena asks as Lillian sighs. 

“I don’t need to watch a televised program about a woman that has made her character known to the world through the use of her social media accounts. She chooses to party and gallivant about as if she owns the world and has no moral compass. I can’t believe that Ava Jo would marry a woman like that,” Lillian says as Lena’s eyes triple in size. 

“Oh, good god. You’re basing your opinions about your daughter-in-law based off her social media? Mother, you of all people know that the internet is a cesspool and yet, you’re practically swimming in it,” Lena argues as Lillian shakes her head. 

“I’ve personally watched her accounts. Kieran, I’m telling you, Sara Lance is not the angel she appears to be. She’s a hooligan that masks it behind a pair of sweet eyes and a charming smile,” Lillian says as Lena scoffs. 

“She is your other daughter-in-law for fuck’s sake. The least you could do is try to learn more about her,” Lena says as Lillian arches a brow. 

“If you honestly think that I would have allowed Ava Jo to marry a woman like that, you’re sadly mistaken, Kieran,” Lillian deadpans as Lena shakes her head. 

“Jesus, Mother. All I’m trying to say is that you really need to rethink your opinion about Sara,” Lena says as Lillian shakes her head. 

“Oh, and you think by watching every televised interview or watching your sister’s social media account that makes you think that you know what kind of person Ava Jo is?” Lillian counters as Lena tightly clenches her jaw.

“I’ve been following her career and her social media because she’s still my big sister. I have spent the last fifteen years of my life without her and I’ll continue to do to so because I have hope that we will reconnect,” Lena says passionately. 

“Kieran, since when have you been this optimistic? I blame that golden retriever of a woman you married,” Lillian quips as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Mother. It’s AJ! Why don’t you want to reconnect with her?” Lena asks. 

As Lillian opens her mouth to respond, the sound of an incoming FaceTime call from Sam crosses Lena’s computer screen. The CEO arches a brow, before quickly answering the call, as Sam stands in front of the camera smiling widely at the CEO. 

“Sam, hi,” Lena says as Sam squeals happily. 

“Oh my god! Kara called and told me everything. I’m so excited that you both are coming to surprise them! I have one of the interns dropping your passes off at her office now, and you’re in luck. Aves and Alex’s new Nike shipment of team gear just came in which is why I called. Now, you have an important decision to make,” Sam rambles as she retrieves two shirts from the boxes. Lillian sighs softly before planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek before grabbing her purse. 

“I have to get to the hospital. Let me know if you need to me to watch Kai. I love you,” Lillian says softly as Lena nods slowly, shocked at her mother’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“I will. Love you,” Lena says, watching her mother hastily exiting the office before Sam turns around holding up two white shirts. 

“They both have the same hammerhead logo on the front, the only difference is in the number and last name on the back,” Sam says, holding up the shirts. 

The design is a white Nike dryfit shirt with a red and blue hammerhead logo on the front, intricately designed by molding the initials of Alex and Ava’s names to create the shark. Sam displays the entire shirt, as Lena notices the difference between the shirts as Alex has three gold stars on the left sleeve and an American flag on the right sleeve. Ava’s shirt differs slightly, sporting the number two and her sleeve displays a silver and gold star to signify her medals won. Sam holds up the long sleeve shirts with the same design, only for the sleeves of the shirt to have, ‘Be A Good Human’ a printed down the sleeves, the left sleeve sports the phrase in red font and the right sleeve sports the saying in blue font. Lena offers a small smile at the overly excited doctor as she nods shyly. 

“Not that I don’t love Alex, but if I’m going to this match, I’m wearing one of AJ’s shirt,” Lena says as Sam’s smile widens. 

“You got it. I snagged you both a short sleeve and a long sleeve shirt. It gets a little cooler at the night matches, and Nike spoils us. So, everyone gets multiple shirts,” Sam says sweetly as Lena smiles. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Lena says as Sam nods. 

“Of course! Seriously, I’m so happy that you both are coming. They’re going to freak out when they look up after the match and see you both in the stands,” Sam says as Lena sighs nervously. 

“I hope so,” Lena says as Sam’s face softens slightly. 

“Hey, listen to me. Don’t get discouraged if they don’t notice you until after the last match. They are pretty strict about their game day routine because they’re silly and superstitious athletes. They make Sara and I come down by the bench away from the rest of the crowd to use the ASL sign to tell us they love us. That’s the most we get from them until after the matches are over. I promise, you they’re going to love this surprise,” Sam says as Lena nods. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Lena quips as Sam nods. 

“Well, I’ve got to go before I send their asses into the ice baths. I’ll save you and Kara a spot next to us. See you Saturday?” Sam asks as Lena smiles. 

“See you then,” Lena says before the call ends. 

Sighing softly, Lena leans further into her office chair, silently hoping Sam is right about Saturday. 

** Saturday evening... **

The cool sea breeze gently blows throughout the sold out crowd inside of National City’s Beach Volleyball Stadium. The cool breeze is welcomed by all of the spectators sitting inside the outdoor stadium. People travelled from all over to cheer on their favorite team in the last Olympic qualifying tournament, but the obvious fan favorite is Ava and Alex. Not only are they the hometown team, but the energy and hype that comes with the duo is something that no other team brings to the court. The pregame hype is something the pair is known for, well, thanks to Zari and their wives. At first, many fans and sportscasters thought it was a ploy to make the sport’s headlines. 

However, when it kept reoccurring, more and more fans joined in on the pregame hype, wildly dancing to EDM music and cheering for Alex and Ava. The pregame hype continued to grow and Zari made it her mission to step up her game, making each pregame different, and it was now something that people strived to participate in. Cowbells, glow sticks, gongs, noisemakers, vuvuzelas, are only naming a short list of the props that Zari has integrated into the pregame hype sessions. So, the stadium is currently buzzing with excitement for the last game of the day, the championship match between Ava and Alex against a young team from from Austria. 

Sara sits in the stands with Harper happily resting in her lap alongside Gideon and Sam as she holds her newborn in her lap with her eldest daughter, Ruby sits between her legs in front of her as her son, Cooper, leans into her side. The small family, all dressed in their respected loved one’s shirts, watch as Zari runs around the stands, distributing cowbells, glow sticks and an assortment of other noisemakers to the fans in preparation of the final match while Alex and Ava warm up on the court. Sam and Sara share a laugh as the overly enthusiastic Zari bustles though the crowd, stopping to take pictures with fans before sprinting away, causes the women to shake their heads. 

“You know, with her stamina, you would think Z is an Olympic track star instead of a skier,” Sam says as Sara laughs. 

“No kidding. I think after she retires from winning gold, she could be a professional hype man,” Sara quips as Sam laughs, causing Gideon to shake her head. 

“If either of you love me at all, you will never mention that idea to her,” Gideon deadpans as Sam and Sara laugh. 

“Aw, Gids. Don’t act like you don’t enjoy our pregame hype sessions,” Sara quips as Gideon rolls her eyes. 

“I have to buy into it because I wouldn’t get paid otherwise,” Gideon counters as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Your paycheck is the reason why you hit that cowbell louder than Z and dance like crazy? Yeah, keep telling yourself that Gids,” Sara counters playfully as Gideon smirks. 

“I have to do whatever is necessary to keep a roof over my head,” Gideon states as Sam shakes her head with a playful glare. 

“That’s crap and you know it. You may manage their athletic careers but you’re family,” Sam says as Gideon smiles. 

“Shh. I have a reputation to uphold,” Gideon says playfully as the women share a laugh. Sara smiles as Harper squirms around in her lap, clapping her hands as she watches Ava warm up. Sara places a light kiss against her daughter’s cheek, slightly adjusting the noise canceling headphones as she notices Sam continuously checking her phone. 

“So, not to be nosy, but that’s the seventh time you’ve checked your phone in the last five minutes,” Sara says as a guilty expression crosses Sam’s face. 

“Well, do you remember that surprise that I told you I was working on earlier this week?” Sam asks as Sara arches a brow. 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that us dancing to Alex’s current favorite song and bringing Ava’s patient to the game wasn’t all of the surprise?” Sara asks as Sam shakes her head. 

“Not exactly,” Sam says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“Sam, what did you do?” Sara asks as Sam smiles devilishly. 

“I didn’t do anything, other than just finalize the details,” Sam says as Sara playfully smacks the back of the doctor’s head. 

“Sam! Stop being a brat and tell me what the hell you’re up to,” Sara scolds as Sam laughs. 

“Okay, okay. Take all the fun out of it why don’t you. Well, earlier this week, Kara called me. Guess who just pulled into the parking lot?” Sam asks with a smile as Sara gasps. 

“No fucking way,” Sara whispers, being mindful of the children around her as Sam nods. 

“Yes way. I got them passes and shirts for today. They were supposed to be here all day but Kara got held up with a skype broadcast for SportsCenter,” Sam says as Sara shakes her head in disbelief.

“They’re going to freak out,” Sara says as Sam scrunches her face slightly.

“Please tell me that Aves is going to be happy with this. I mean, Alex is going to probably cry but Aves is kinda a wildcard. No pun intended,” Sam says as Sara shakes her head. 

“No, she’s going to be completely blown away. She’s wanted this for a long time but she won’t tell anyone. Not after how hard the last year has been for her,” Sara says as Sam nods. 

“Not just for her, but for the both of you, and our family as a whole. We damn well lost you during childbirth, then Harper got sick, and not to mention the extremely publicized trial of the two men that made Aves’ life a living hell. Top that off with an assault, two backstabbing former teammates trying to stir whatever drama they can to get face time in the media and a whack job doctor that is still on the prowl after what he’s done to people we love is the icing on top. I just hope that I didn’t overstep by giving Lena one of her shirts to wear for today,” Sam says as Sara wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

“You didn’t. Believe me, Ava is going to love it. Even if she doesn’t show it right away, this will mean the world to her. Thank you so much for doing this,” Sara says sweetly as Sam smirks. 

“You don’t thank family,” Sam says as Sara laughs. 

“Fair enough,” Sara says as Sam narrows her gaze, noticing their wives’ former teammates and doctor, Mon-El, take their seats behind the opponents bench. 

“Now, if you could make him disappear, that would be lovely,” Sam says flatly as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t pay them any attention. Besides, give Z two minutes with that cowbell and they’ll run out of here faster than they came in,” Sara quips as Sam laughs. 

“Give me one of those bloody things and I’ll start running them off before she has the chance,” Gideon quips, causing the women to laugh loudly before Zari rushes over to stand in front of Sara and Sam. 

“Hey! You two ready?” Zari asks, panting as she catches her breath. 

“We are, but maybe you should drink some water,” Sam says as Zari scoffs. 

“Pshh! I’ll drink water after we scare those basta—bass fishes away first,” Zari says, sticking her tongue out at the family’s three rivals, causing Ruby and Cooper to laugh. 

“Auntie Z, you almost saided a bad word,” Cooper says as Zari smirks. 

“Noooo, I could never do that in front of my Chicken Coop and my little Gem,” Zari says, causing the kids to laugh harder as she playfully tickles Cooper and Ruby. Sara and Sam exchange a glance, nodding with smug smiles as they turn to Gideon. 

“Gids, hold my baby,” Sam says, slowly passing Riley into Gideon’s awaiting arms. The manager quickly adjusts her headphones, covering her tiny infant ears as Zari reaches for Harper. 

“Gimme my little Harpoon, while you two hot mommas get this party started,” Zari says as she playfully grabs Harper, tossing her lightly, only for the toddler to squeal happily. 

Sam and Sara quickly slide off their Pride Nike AirMax sneakers, quickly sliding their feet into a pair of neon heels. Zari squeals happily as she watches both women slide a pair of neon, full arm gloves, matching their heels, onto their arms before standing to their feet. Zari whistles loudly, nodding her head with a devilish smile as Todrick Hall’s ‘Hair, Hips, Nails, Heels’, begins to echo throughout the stadium speakers. The crowd cheers as Sara and Sam quickly start to dance, mimicking the exact choreography in the music video. Zari and Gideon, along with their nieces and nephew, let out happy squeals as they watch the pair effortlessly dance in front of the massive fan section. 

The fans cheer and clap along to the music as Ava and Alex continue to warm up. Ava glances up at the Jumbotron, checking the time as she notices her wife dancing with Sam, causing her to smile widely before nodding at Alex. 

“What is it?” Alex asks. 

“Look at our wives,” Ava says as Alex glances up at the screen, gasping with a wide smile. 

“I’ll be damned. They weren’t kidding about learning the dance to this song. I’m shocked they went for the gloves and heels though,” Alex says as Ava laughs. 

“Oh, please. Our girls don’t half-ass anything,” Ava says as Alex smiles. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Alex says before smacking the volleyball between her hands. 

As the song reaches its last ending seconds, Sara and Sam engage with the crowd, having them clap and dance with them before the section pops open their fans in time with the music. Alex and Ava laugh loudly at the amount of sass and playfulness of their wives before each woman takes a turn catching one another in a death drop. As the song ends, Sam and Sara pop open their fans, lightly fanning themselves as they strut away from the fan section, only for the fans to erupt with loud cheers to fill the stadium. 

The players watch as their wives approach an overly excited and hyper Zari. Alex and Ava share a knowing look before Alex tosses the ball in between the pair, only for Ava to pass the ball up perfectly for Alex to set. The players continue to warm up, focusing on their match before the sound of ‘Get Up (Rattle)’ by the Bingo Players featuring The Far East Movement echoes throughout the speakers as the sound of music and the in-time clanking of cowbells from fans, lead by a wild Zari with Ruby and Cooper by her side. Alex shakes her head, releasing a frustrated grunt as she spikes the ball toward Ava, only for the younger woman to dig the spike with ease. 

“I am so fucking sick of cowbells. It’s all I hear at home because Auntie Z just had to give my children their own,” Alex says as Ava smirks. 

“You may hate them at home, but you love them on game day,” Ava quips, spiking the ball at Alex, causing her to quickly set the ball high into the air. 

“Hell yeah, I do!” Alex says. 

The two players nod their heads, enjoying the crowd’s energy as Zari dances around the stadium, beating her cowbell above her head, making sure to glare at Ava’s former teammates and the idiot doctor on her way by. Ruby and Cooper follow alongside their aunt, hitting their cowbells,cheering loudly as they move to stand in front of the large fan section. Sara, Sam, and Gideon, stand to their feet, encouraging everyone around them to stand, which only causes the energy of the stadium to heighten exponentially. Sara rests Harper on her hip, using her small arm to hit the cowbell in Gideon’s hand as they watch Alex and Ava put their hands in the air, clapping along to the song. 

Little do the players know, Kara and Lena have been inside the stadium, standing in shock by the stairs, watching the pregame celebration. Kara smiles at Lena, as the CEO tightens her grip around her hand as they stare at their siblings on the court. Alex and Ava are wearing their white USA team bikini as they sport navy Nike Dryfit flat-bill hats, choosing to wear them backwards with the slogan, ‘Be Great Today’ written across the cap in bold white lettering. Lena notices Ava’s long blonde hair tried in a loose braid, thrown over one shoulder whereas Alex’s red hair sticks out of the ponytail opening of the hat, causing Lena to smirk. As the song comes to an end, Kara and Lena watch as Ava and Alex share a smirk and a small nod before Ava does a backflip simultaneously as Alex does a back roll in the sand—the pair’s pregame ritual. The crowd cheers wildly, the vibrations of their cheers can be felt throughout the reporter and CEO’s chest. 

After Ava lands, she leans down, offering her arm to Alex, only for the redhead to thread her arm through Ava’s. The blonde lightly helps Alex up, only for the redhead to spring to her feet before the players embrace in a hug. Kara and Lena continue to glance around the stadium, completely in awe of everything before Sam waving her hand in the air catches their attention. Sam smiles widely at the married couple, waving them to join her as Kara and Lena offer smiles in return. 

“You ready for this?” Kara asks as Lena arches a brow. 

“I feel like you should have asked me that question before we entered the stadium. This is beyond what the telly makes it out to be,” Lena says as Kara laughs. 

“Yeah, this is insane but so awesome for the sport,” Kara says as her eyes settle on Mon-El and the two former teammates. Lena follows her wife’s stare, only to lean up and plant a tender kiss against her wife’s lips. 

“You okay?” Lena asks as Kara sighs with a nod. 

“I will be as long as I have you next to me,” Kara says sweetly as Lena smirks. 

“Smooth,” Lena says as Kara laughs. 

“Come on, let’s go down there before Sam sends Zari up here,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

Kara leads her wife down the stairs, sporting their siblings’ shirts, receiving some shocked glances and friendly smiles along the way as they stand at the end of the front row. Sam smiles, wrapping her arms around the pair, squeezing them tightly. 

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Sam says happily as the women smile. 

“Us too,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

“Nice dance moves, by the way,” Kara says as Sam laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, Rubes and Coop are with Zari, hyping the fans but I saved you a seat between me and Sara. We split by shirts,” Sam says as Lena nods nervously, only for Kara to squeeze her hand supportively. 

Lena notices Sara sitting with Harper in her lap, and the toddler looks adorable in her tiny shirt supporting her mom on the court with her pink noise canceling headphones over her ears. Sara and Gideon offer polite smiles, waving the married couple over as Lena and Kara shuffle their way to their respected spots. Gideon smiles at Kara, reaching over to plant a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s good to see you, Kara,” Gideon says as Kara nods with a smile. 

“Good to see you again, Gideon,” Kara says as Lena stands nervously by Sara. The snowboarder smiles before standing to her feet and resting Harper on her hip. Kara and Lena smile shyly at Sara before she arches a brow. 

“Well, I know that we all know each other, but it’s nice to officially meet my sister-in-laws. Oh, and this bundle of energy is your niece, Harper,” Sara says sweetly as she waves her daughter’s hand at the pair. Harper smiles widely at her aunts, which she clearly inherited from Ava, as she bats her big blue eyes—a trait she inherited from Sara. 

“It’s nice to meet you, officially. God, she’s adorable,” Kara says as she smiles at Harper. 

“It’s nice to finally meet both of you,” Lena says softly as she nods nervously. The CEO extends her hand toward Sara to shake for the blonde to shake her head. 

“Oh, no. We’re family and in this family, we don’t shake hands,” Sara quips before wrapping her free arm around Kara and Lena in a hug, shocking the married couple. 

They return the hug before the announcer’s voice echoes throughout the stadium, informing the crowd that the national anthems are about to start playing. Lena and Kara watch as Ava and Alex jog toward their bench, quickly removing their watches as they sip from their water bottles. Lena watches as Ava bends down, reaching into a small duffle bag before closing her eyes briefly. The CEO arches a brow, curious as to what Ava’s doing before the blonde stands to her feet and joins Alex in the sideline. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please remove your hats and stand for the playing of the national anthems,” the announcer says. 

Everyone stands to their feet, removing their hats as they stand respectively while Austria’s national anthem echoes throughout the stadium. Lena notices how Ava and Alex are standing, their arms locked with their hats in their hands, respectively honoring their opponent’s country as the anthem finishes. As the US national anthem begins to play, everyone moves their hands over their hearts, staring at the flag, lightly humming and singing along to the anthem. 

As the anthem ends, the crowd cheers as Ava and Alex slide their hats onto their heads before walking to shake the refs and their opponent’s hands. Sam and Sara move to the railing, using the ASL sign for ‘I love you’ to their wives, receiving it in return before making their way back to stand next to Lena and Kara. The women watch as the players whisper into each other’s ears as they stretch their arms, displaying their matching tattoos of the Olympic Rings located on the inside their inner left biceps. Sam smirks at the married couple as they stand in a silent trance before lightly nudging Kara. 

“Are you going to let her know you’re here?” Sam asks as Kara smirks. 

“I have a plan. Be patient,” Kara says playfully as Sam laughs. 

“Alright, alright,” Sam says with a laugh. 

Kara glances up at the board, knowing the television delay in the game is starting before releasing a shaky breath. Lena wraps her arm around her wife’s back as they watch Ava and Alex begin to step onto the court. Kara raises her hand toward her face, curling her fingers slightly as she blows a single, sharp and loud whistle that causes Alex to stop dead in her tracks. The redhead glances into the stands before her mouth gapes open in shock as she notices Kara standing next to her wife and Lena. Alex fights back tears as she watches her sister kiss her hand, balled into a fist before lightly tapping her heart twice—the signal the Danvers sisters used to do before every match they played together. Alex quickly returns the gesture before grabbing Ava’s arm, causing the blonde to stop, with her back toward the crowd. 

“Holy shit,” Alex says as Ava knits her brows. 

“What is it?” Ava asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Alex says as Ava shakes her head in confusion. 

“What?” Ava asks. 

“I know that we don’t normally look into the stands before the start of matches but you need to turn around right now,” Alex says. Ava cautiously turns around, her eyes staring into the stands, only for a shocked gasp to escape her lips as she notices her sister standing next to Sara. 

“Níl aon bhealach fucking. (No fucking way),” Ava whispers as Alex wraps her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“They’re really here,” Alex says sweetly, rubbing Ava’s shoulders with her hand. 

Ava’s eyes slightly widen in shock as she notices Lena offer a small smile before her eyes fixate on Sara. Ava watches as Sara smiles at her, nodding supportively, before she nudges their daughter. Ava watches as Sara and Harper tug the bottom of their ears twice, causing Ava to release a shaky breath before a small smile crosses her lips. 

“You okay?” Alex asks as Ava nods. 

“Yeah. Let’s go kick some ass,” Ava says as Alex smirks. 

“There she is! There’s my partner,” Alex says as Ava shoots her a playful wink. 

Ava and Alex take their places on the court, getting ready to receive the first serve as Lena releases a heavy sigh before the family sit down in their seats. Kara plants a tender kiss into her wife’s hair as the sound of the ref’s whistle causes everyone in the crowd to fall silent as the Austrian team moves to serve. The match starts and from the beginning, it’s a battle between both teams. Much to everyone’s surprise, the Austrian team is matching Alex and Ava point for point. Kara and Sam, along with Sara and Gideon loudly cheer them on, whereas Lena softly mumbles her cheers for Ava in Irish. 

As Ava approaches the net to spike, Lena tenses in her seat with her fists clenched in front of her mouth as she watches the ball spiral off of Ava’s hand straight into the sand. The crowd cheers loudly at the point as Ava and Alex high five as Lena pumps her fist, mumbling to herself as Sara lightly bumps her shoulder against the CEO. 

“Tá a fhios agat nach mbeidh sí ábalta tú a chloisteáil má leanann tú ag caint i do dhorn, ceart? (You know that she won’t be able to hear you cheering if you keep talking into your fists, right?),” Sara asks playfully, causing Lena to look at the snowboarder with a single brow arched at the woman. 

“Oh, feck off,” Lena counters with a smirk, causing Sara to laugh loudly. 

“Jokes aside, it means a lot that you’re here. Don’t waste it,” Sara says as Lena nods. As the Austrian team attempts to spike the ball, Ava meets the attack at the net, blocking it out of reach of the defender, causing the team to cheer before the ref blows the whistle, calling a net violation against Ava. The crowd boos as Ava throws her hands in the air, pleading her case as Kara and Sam shake their heads. 

“That’s bullshit,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“She wasn’t even close to the net! Come on!” Kara shouts. Lena watches as Alex slowly pushes Ava away from the ref’s stand as she continues to rant in Irish before Lena clears her throat. 

“Ní fiú é, AJ! Déan iad a íoc ar an gcéad cheann eile! (It’s not worth it, AJ! Make them pay on the next one!),” Lena shouts, shocking Sam and Kara as a proud smirk crosses Sara’s lips. Ava visibly relaxes, nodding her head before taking her place to receive the serve. 

“Damn, whatever you said worked. Good job, Lena,” Sam says as Kara kisses her wife’s cheek. 

“How’d it feel?” Kara asks as Lena smiles. 

“Really good,” Lena says as Sara smirks, internally proud of the CEO’s actions. 

“Níorbh fhéidir é a rá níos fearr liom féin. (Couldn’t have said it better myself.),” Sara says, lightly bumping Lena’s shoulder against her own, causing a shy smile to cross the CEO’s lips. 

The women watch as Ava passes to Alex, who perfectly sets the ball up at the net. Ava quickly approaches, acting as if she’s about to hit right handed before switching to her left arm at the last second—catching everyone off guard. Ava spikes the ball with an extreme amount of power, shocking everyone completely as the ball bounces against the sand. The crowd gasps in shock at the action, a move no one has seen executed so effectively. The ref signals the end of the set, causing Ava and Alex to cheer loudly. Ava hits her fist against her chest as she cheers while Alex wraps an arm around Ava tightly before smacking her ass in celebration. Watching Alex and Ava celebrate the set ending spike, along with the video replay displayed on the Jumbotron sends the crowd in a total excited frenzy—with Zari leading the charge. 

“Holy shit. She actually did it,” Sam says as Kara shakes her head. 

“How is that even possible?!” Kara asks as Sara smiles proudly at her wife. 

“Short answer? My wife is a badass,” Sara says proudly as Lena nods. 

“And the long answer would be?” Lena asks as Sara laughs. 

“Many hours of retrieving volleyballs,” Sara says as Sam groans. 

“And not nearly enough alcohol was involved,” Sam says. 

“Hear hear,” Gideon says as Sara nods.

“We’ll never make that mistake again. That’s for sure,” Sara quips as Kara shakes her head in disbelief. 

“I’ve never seen anyone do that before. Jesus, that’s impressive,” Kara says softly, her eyes never leaving the court as the teams swap sides. 

The second set quickly begins in which Alex and Ava waste no time in gaining a huge lead against the young Austrian team. The family continues to cheer, Kara and Lena finding themselves to be the loudest as they watch their sisters dominate the court—proving why they’re the number one team for the US. The second set consists of hard spikes, a few bad calls and some impressive diving saves, only for Alex to deliver the final spike to end the match, hitting the back left corner of the court, causing the crowd to cheer hysterically. 

The two teams quickly shake hands, talking briefly before they each shake hands with the reffing staff before Alex and Ava jog toward the stands. Alex rushes over toward Sam and Kara, whereas Ava glances up, and gasps before sprinting across the court toward a girl holding up a sign. Alex wraps her sweaty and sand covered arms around Sam, Kara and Lena, as the CEO’s eyes never leave her sister. 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you are here!” Alex says happily as Kara smiles. 

“So, it was a good surprise?” Kara asks as Alex peppers her sister’s face with kisses. 

“The best. Thank you,” Alex says as Kara laughs loudly. 

“Well, you need to thank your wife. This was all her,” Kara says as Alex arches a brow at Sam. 

“Babe, what did I tell you about plotting? You know that I hate surprises,” Alex says as Sam shrugs. 

“Well, it wasn’t just for you. It was for Aves too,” Sam says as Alex captures her wife’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“I love you,” Alex says as Sam smirks. 

“I love you back,” Sam says sweetly as Alex plants a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

“She’s so happy that you’re here,” Alex says as Lena nods with a shy smile. 

“I hope so. Hey, who’s that little girl that AJ’s hugging?” Lena asks as she nods toward her sister. Alex glances over, gasping loudly before pointing her finger at her wife. 

“You,” Alex says as Sam shakes her head. 

“Hey! I helped with that one. Thank you very much,” Sara chimes in as Alex shakes her head happily as she looks at the CEO. 

“She’s one of Aves’ patients,” Alex says nonchalantly before hugging Kara tightly. Unknown to Lena, Sam and Sara exchange a wide-eyed glance before Sam quickly covers for her wife’s slip up. 

“That’s Emma. One of the patients that Aves’ has been visiting in the children’s hospital. Her cancer went into remission officially last week and we helped bring her down from Star City to surprise Aves,” Sam says as Kara sighs happily, as Lena slightly knits her brows at the story. 

“Aww, that’s amazing! I remember Alex saying that Ava bonded with a little girl over the last few years when they did their hospital visits. That’s incredible that you managed to help get them down here,” Kara says as the women nod with smiles. 

Lena watches as Ava puts her hat onto the little girl’s head before planting a light kiss against her cheek. The CEO watches as her sister hugs the girl’s parents before jumping back onto the sand before jogging toward them. Ava quickly climbs into the stands, moving directly toward her wife and daughter. Ava plants a soft kiss against her daughter’s lips, only for the toddler to squeal happily before she captures Sara’s lips in a tender kiss. Lena feels herself tense slightly, mostly out of nerves, wanting to give her sister space as she holds onto her wife and daughter. As Ava holds Sara and Harper close, and much to Lena’s surprise, the blonde moves one of her hands and holds it open in front of the CEO. Lena’s eyes widen at the action, only for Kara to slightly nudge her wife, prompting Lena to quickly grab Ava’s hand. Lena gasps slightly, tightening her grip around her sister’s hand for the first time in fifteen years.    
  


Gideon nods to Alex, signaling for them to return to the court for a post-match interview. Alex kisses her wife, her youngest daughter, and her sister before lightly patting Ava on the back. The blonde presses tender kisses against her wife and daughter’s lips before hugging them tightly. As Ava hugs her family, she brings Lena’s hand toward her face, planting a soft kiss against the top of the CEO’s hand before breaking the embrace and following Alex back onto the court. A stray tear falls from the corner of Lena’s eye, causing Kara to quickly wipe it away with the pad of her thumb before wrapping her arms around her wife. 

“D-d-did she just?” Lena asks as Kara and Sara nod with small smiles. 

“She did, baby,” Kara says as Lena releases a shaky breath. 

“Alex was right, you know. Ava is really happy that you’re here,” Sara says softly as Lena nods, trying to keep her emotions in check. The stadium slowly starts to empty, before Sam stands to her feet before glancing at Gideon. 

“Gids, help me round up my other two children while you round up yours,” Sam says playfully as Gideon scoffs. 

“Zari Tomaz is a woman that couldn’t be rounded up if you sent the army after her,” Gideon counters as the women laugh. Sam quickly moves to hug Kara and Lena as Gideon walks to find the children in question. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming,” Sam says as the married couple nods. 

“Thank you for help making it happen,” Kara says as Sam smiles. 

“Hopefully we will see you both very soon,” Sam says, causing the women to nod before she follows after Gideon. Sara stands to her feet as Harper nuzzles her head into the crook of her mother’s neck before looking at Lena and Kara. 

“I’m really glad that you both finally came to a match,” Sara says as Kara nods sadly. 

“It was time,” Kara says as Sara sighs. 

“Well, I speak for my wife and myself when I say, that we’re really happy that you’re here. It means a lot to us to have you here,” Sara says as the couple nod. 

“Us too,” Lena says softly. 

“Well, if you’re thinking about coming to the Olympics, you both have passes and seats waiting for you,” Sara says, shocking the couple. 

“Really?” Kara asks as Sara glances over her shoulder before nodding. 

“They’ve been waiting for you for two Olympics now. It’s just up to you if you want to use them or not. It was great to finally meet you both, by the way. I’m going to make my way down to the court. If you go out the south exit, you’ll miss the Devil’s Trio,” Sara says as the couple nods. 

“Thank you,” Lena says as Sara smirks before hugging the couple. 

“You shouldn’t have to thank family, Lena. Alright, my little love bug, lets go get Momma. See you guys around,” Sara says politely, kissing her daughter’s forehead as she walks toward the court. Lena melts into Kara’s side, causing the reporter to plant a tender kiss against her wife’s temple. 

“You okay?” Kara asks as Lena rapidly nods her head. 

“I am. Are you?” Lena asks as Kara sighs. 

“As much as I wish that it was me out there playing with Alex tonight, I couldn’t be more happy right now,” Kara says honestly. 

The couple glance at their sisters standing on the court one last time before moving to exit the stadium. The married couple couldn’t be happier in this moment, but little did they know, just how hard past feelings were going to come back to haunt them. 

** The following day...(Sunday)... **

“Say, Mommy is so silly for wanting to work today. Yes she is,” Kara coos as she holds her daughter in her arms. Lena playfully roll her eyes as the women make their way through the empty halls of the L-Corp building. 

“Darling, I just have to look over this file before my meeting tomorrow. I can’t believe that I forgot it,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

“Well, you’re lucky that you’re taking us to Noonan’s or I wouldn’t have let you anywhere near this place,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

“Oh really?” Lena asks as Kara shakes her head. 

“Sundays are our only true days off together. Which is meant to be spent loving on our daughter, enjoying brunch, and ravishing each other while our daughter naps. No where in there did I mention you reading some silly report,” Kara says with a cheeky smile, causing Lena to plant a kiss against her wife’s neck. 

“Luckily for you, I’m great at multitasking,” Lena counters with a sultry wink, causing Kara to blush slightly.

Turning the corner, the couple notices a coffee resting on Jess’ desk, with no sign of the assistant anywhere. Lena shakes her head slightly, knowing that Jess probably came in to rework meetings with her upcoming clients or get a head start for their busy upcoming week. Lena opens the door of her office, only for Kara to follow behind her, absentmindedly playing with a happy Kai in her arms. 

Kara continues to coo and bounce around the office with Kai, causing Lena to smile lovingly at her wife and daughter. The CEO approaches her desk, only for her eyes to widen as she notices a beautiful bouquet of flowers resting on her desk. The bouquet consists of white lilies, pink spray chrysanthemums, white antirrhinums, pink termini, andivory, large-headed roses that are hand-tied with eucalyptus and wrapped with brown gift packaging to hold the bouquet together. As she steps closer to her desk, Lena gasps slightly as she notices the plush and slightly worn, Peter Rabbit Beatrix Potter, stuffed animal resting next to the bouquet of flowers. This isn’t just any ordinary rabbit stuffed animal, it’s the stuffed animal that she hasn’t seen in fifteen years. 

Releasing a shaky breath, Lena reaches to pick up the bunny as she notices a small card resting in its lap. Lena grabs the small envelope, quickly tearing it open to find loopy handwriting filling the small card. 

_ I love you. —AJ _

Lena gasps loudly, clutching onto the card in her hand, causes Kara to glance up at her wife in concern. 

“Babe?” Kara asks as Lena sniffles, wiping the tears that are beginning to fall from her emerald eyes. Kara rushes toward her wife, her eyes widening as she notices the flowers and plush bunny before gasping. 

“Is that?”

“Yeah. It’s my bunny,” Lena says softly. 

“Oh my god,” Kara says with shock evident in her voice. Slowly, the CEO picks up the bunny and holds it tightly against her chest, only for Kara to wrap her arm around her wife protectively. 

“I can’t believe she held onto it for this long,” Lena whispers as Kara glances down at the card in her wife’s hand. The reporter plants a light kiss against her wife’s cheek as Kai squeals happily, using her chubby hand to lightly grab onto one of the bunny’s floppy ears.

“You like Mommy’s bunny, baby girl?” Kara asks softly as Lena smirks at her daughter. Lena presses a tender kiss against her daughter’s cheek before releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Baby girl, your Auntie AJ kept your Mommy’s bunny safe for so long and I couldn’t love her more for it,” Lena coos as Kara hugs her wife closely as tears continue to steam down the CEO’s cheeks. 

“Happy tears?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“After seeing her yesterday, feeling her kiss my hand, I thought it was a dream because it was so quick. But it wasn’t. It’s real,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

“Yeah, it is, babe. It’s the start that you’ve been waiting for,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

This is a sign of reconnecting with Ava that Lena has been hoping for so many years. She just hopes that she doesn’t have to wait three months to see or hear from her sister again at the Olympics. 


	3. A Scheduled Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Can’t wait to see what y’all think!

** Monday afternoon... **

Sara smirks as her eyes dance along her wife’s body in awe of how the blonde continues to become more and more beautiful every day since the women met. The couple met shortly after Ava’s first Olympic Games, thanks to Zari, who took it upon herself to play matchmaker by introducing them at the Ending Ceremony Afterparty. Neither woman at the time was looking for a serious relationship, because they both were so young. Ava was eighteen and Sara had just celebrated her twenty first birthday, but yet, after bonding over playing flip-cup with RedBulls in their cups instead of alcohol, well, the rest is history. 

Sara and Ava fell madly in love and through the eight years of their relationship, they’ve grown not only into the strong women they are today, but stronger as a couple. However, they had to fucking work for that strength. Through injuries, insecurities, trials and losses, both athletes have been tested beyond their limits at times but without having each other, they wouldn’t have made it. They’re thankful that they never chose to quit on each other because they wouldn’t be as happy as they are right now if they had thrown in the towel during their most challenging of times. 

Sara’s smile widens as she stares at her wife. Ava is wearing a pink, gray and cream, thick stripped sweater with the sleeves pushed just below her elbows. The front of the sweater is tucked into a pair offaded and slightly damaged skinny jeans as she sports a pair of pink and gray Nike AirMax 90 sneakers to complement her outfit. Her hair is in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder that displays her natural makeup flawlessly. Ava notices her wife’s blissful stare, causing the blonde to smile shyly as she looks up at her wife. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ava asks as Sara smirks. 

“Because I’m married to the most beautiful woman in the world,” Sara says as Ava smirks before wrapping her arms around Sara’s lower back. 

“Says the woman wearing a red bikini in our kitchen,” Ava counters as Sara wraps her arms around her wife’s neck. 

“Can you blame me for staring? You consistently get more and more beautiful, my love,” Sara says before pressing a sweet kiss against Ava’s lips. 

“It’s finally happened. You’ve completely gone mad,” Ava says playfully as Sara smiles. 

“I’ve been completely mad since the day we met,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

“Remind me to replace the all of the mirrors because you, my darling, are the one who keeps getting more and more beautiful with each passing day,” Ava sayssweetly, causing Sara to smile bashfully. 

“Harps down for her nap?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“I’m not sure who fell asleep faster, Harp or Ethan,” Ava says as she holds her wife close.

“God, they’re cuddling really cute together, aren’t they?” Sara asks as Ava nods with a smile. 

“Makes me want to snuggle up and take a nap with them,” Ava says, causing Sara to sigh happily at the thought of cuddling with her wife, daughter and golden retriever. 

“Do you really have to go to this meeting? Because napping with all of you sounds better,” Sara says, resting her head into the crook of Ava’s neck, lightly planting a kiss against her wife’s neck. 

“Unfortunately, I do,” Ava says as Sara nods before looking into her wife’s steel blue eyes. 

“Hey, I know that we haven’t really had time to talk since the match Saturday but when you get home, do you want to take the horses out? Maybe just go for a ride while Gids and Z watch Harps?” Sara asks sweetly as Ava smiles. 

“I’d love nothing more,” Ava says before capturing her wife’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“Hmm, hurry home,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“Believe me, coming home to you and our little girl is the greatest thing in my life,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

“God, I love you,” Sara says, planting multiple kisses against Ava’s lips. 

“I love you more,” Ava says softly. 

“Be great today,” Sara says lovingly as Ava smirks. 

“You make me feel great. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Ava says sweetly. 

Sara nods, planting a final kiss against Ava’s lips before watching the blonde grab her keys and exit the front door. Sara sighs happily, before grabbing the baby monitor and walking to the backyard to rejoin Gideon and Zari laying by the pool. The women smile at Sara as she sits in a lounge chair before sighing softly. 

“Off to her meeting?” Gideon asks as Sara nods. 

“Yeah,” Sara says as Gideon nods. 

“Whoa. What meeting?” Zari asks as Sara glances at Gideon. 

“Ava has a meeting at L-Corp,” Gideon says, causing Zari to choke on her beer. 

“Whoa. What?! She’s seeing Lena today?! That’s like what, the first time in fifteen years?” Zari asks as Sara nods. 

“Well, technically, Ava is seeing her again. She was at the match Saturday,” Sara says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

“No fucking way. How did I miss that?!” Zari asks as Gideon smirks. 

“You were too busy banging on that damn cowbell and flopping around to notice anything else,” Gideon says as Zari sighs. 

“Jesus. How’s she holding up?” Zari asks as Sara shrugs. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Gids has managed to keep her busy enough to not give us time to talk about it,” Sara says as Gideon sighs. 

“Okay, in my defense, I wanted to keep her mind busy because that’s how she handles things. I was as shocked as you were when she agreed to take on that case,” Gideon says as Sara nods, causing Zari to lower her sunglasses. 

“I don’t have a fucking clue what you’re talking about. Please, enlighten me,” Zari says as Gideon sighs. 

“L-Corp has a charity similar to the Children’s Miracle Network. They take on the worst cases and essentially market the case to any doctors that may be brave enough to take on cases. There’s a little boy that nearly twenty surgeons refuse to operate on his tumor. However, Ava took one glance at it and immediately agreed to take it on,” Gideon says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

“Okay, wait. Aves is taking a case, through her sister’s charity, mind you, said sister doesn’t even know that Aves is a surgeon. So, all of a sudden Aves is ready to make it known how much of a badass she is?” Zari questions as Sara and Gideon share a knowing glance. 

“Yes,” Gideon says flatly. 

“Because...” Zari says, causing Sara to sighs. 

“Ava dropped off flowers and her sister’s bunny yesterday, after seeing her at the match. She took on the case because I think, it’ll be a reason for her to be around Lena again. Oh, and the fact that every other doctor on the case won’t do it,” Sara says as Zari arches a brow. 

“I still don’t get it. Aves is super proud of being a doctor but she’s kept it hidden to keep space away from the the reputation she inherited from her asshat brother and father,” Zari says as Gideon rolls her eyes. 

“Z, this little boy has Harper’s tumor. Ava is his best chance at living a normal, healthy life,” Sara says as Zari gasps. 

“Holy shit. Yup. That’ll do it,” Zari says as Gideon nods. 

“We had a talk about it and she’s ready for Lena to know about her being a surgeon,” Gideon says as Zari nods, noticing the apprehension in the women’s eyes. 

“That’s great but why don’t either of you look thrilled about seeing Lena? Isn’t that what Aves has wanted for so long? To reconnect with her after everything that’s happened?” Zari asks as Sara nods. 

“Yeah, but it’s not her seeing Lena that I’m worried about,” Sara says as Gideon nods. 

“Ava is also confronting the company about their new depression medication. It’s a harmful drug and Ava is determined to make sure that it doesn’t hit the market,” Gideon says as Zari nods. 

“So, it’ll damage any good feelings the sisters share. Makes sense,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Z, Lena isn’t the one in charge of the drug,” Sara says as Zari arches a brow. 

“Then who is?” Zari asks as Gideon and Sara share an exacerbated sigh. 

“Her mother,” Gideon and Sara mumble, causing Zari’s eyes to widen. 

“Holy fucking shit. I’ll have the horses ready,” Zari says as Gideon nods. 

“I’ll watch Harper and have dinner started,” Gideon says as Sara offers the women a thankful smile. 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Sara says. 

“Of course,” Gideon says as Zari nods. 

“It’s what we’re here for. We’re a family and we know how hard Aves has worked to get her mind right to trust herself around Lena. I just hope her mom doesn’t fuck it up for her,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Sara whispers. 

The three women fall into a small silence, knowing how much the meeting between Ava, Lena and Lillian is going to affect the blonde. They could only hope that it goes well, but deep down, they know that the reunion between Ava and her mother will be anything but pleasant. 

** Meanwhile...at L-Corp... **

Lena sighs softly as she listens to her mother continue to insult and question Mrs. Henderson, the spokesperson of L-Corp’s charity designed to help families with children that suffer with terminal or severe illnesses to receive the best medical treatments available at no cost. Their current case involves a seven week old little boy who has a nasty tumor eroding and wrapping around his aorta. Several doctors declined to even consult with the family about the tumor until Lena’s charity received word of the case. In which since taking on the case, they e expanded the family’s reach to several highly recommended and awarded pediatric surgeons who have all declined performing the lifesaving surgery—meaning, the tumor is inoperable. 

Lena and Lillian were beginning to feel hopeless until receiving word that a surgeon had agreed to meet with them and reevaluate the little boy’s case. However, the surgeon in question was nearly ten minutes late and Lillian was growing impatient, and currently taking her frustrations out on Mrs. Henderson. 

“And how do you expect for my daughter and I to let this surgeon operate in our facilities if they can’t even show up on time?” Lillian questions as the older woman sighs. 

“Dr. Luthor, I assure you that they’re on their way. This surgeon has a very taxing schedule but has one of the most brilliant minds in pediatric surgery for being so young,” Mrs. Henderson says politely as Lillian scoffs. 

“Ah, so we bring in a young surgeon when multiple, world renowned surgeons all agreed it’s inoperable. So, how do I know that this surgeon has the competence level needed to complete a challenging surgery like this?” Lillian questions as the older woman sighs in defeat. 

The door to the conference room slowly opens as Ava enters the room, causing Lena and Lillian’s eyes to both triple in size as Mrs. Henderson smiles at the tall blonde. 

“AJ?” Lena asks in disbelief as Ava tucks her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. 

“I apologize for my tardiness. I got caught in traffic outside of the city and getting through the lobby was kind of a nightmare,” Ava says apologetically as the older woman nods. 

“It’s quite alright. I’ll leave you three to discuss details and contact me about the decision,” Mrs. Henderson says before quickly exiting the room. A tense silence fills the conference room before Lillian clears her throat as she looks at Ava. 

“Ava Jo, what are you doing here?” Lillian asks as Ava nods. 

“I’m the surgeon that has agreed to take on this case,” Ava says, causing Lillian to arch a brow as Lena gasps in shock. 

“You’re a pediatric surgeon?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“I am,” Ava says confidently. 

“The little girl, Emma, the one you hugged after the match. She isn’t just a patient you went to visit in hospital. She’s your patient, isn’t she?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Yeah, she is,” Ava says softly. 

“If you’re a surgeon, how have you managed to keep it out of the public eye?” Lillian questions as Ava nods. 

“My manager does a really great job of keeping my private life extremely private,” Ava counters as Lena shakes her head in disbelief of the new information about her sister. 

“Yet, you dedicate all of your time being an athlete. What makes you think that you can handle a case like this?” Lillian asks, causing Lena to arch a brow at her mother’s harsh and challenging tone. 

“Because I removed this same tumor from my daughter when she was two weeks old,” Ava says. Lena gasps in shock, completely aghast to learn about the happy niece she had seen at the match was once sick and riddled with cancer. 

“Harper was sick?” Lena asks as Ava nods sadly before her mother arches a brow. 

“That’s impossible. You couldn’t have operated on your own daughter. The medical board wouldn’t have allowed it,” Lillian says as Ava sighs. 

“This is true. However, up until a few months ago for same sex couples, both mothers weren’t allowed to be on the birth certificate under state law. I had my lawyer hold my adoption paperwork until I completed the surgery. It was successful and my surgical approach in regards to this tumor has been publish in several journals. They detail every ounce of my competence level as a surgeon in case you were wondering,” Ava explains, causing a wave of grief to flow through Lena, knowing that must have been devastating for her sister. 

“AJ, I know this may come off as hollow, but I’m sorry. I truly am. I wish that I could have been there for you and Sara,” Lena says as Ava offers a short nod before looking at her mother. 

“If that would have happened to Kai, instead of my daughter, you wouldn’t have been so quick to sidestep the issue. Can’t say that I’m surprised, considering the fact that blood is thicker than water depending on which daughter that blood comes from. You established that fifteen years ago, I’m glad to see nothing has changed,” Ava quips as she stares coldly at her mother. A cold shiver runs along Lena’s spine at the sound of her sister’s words. She knows that Ava has abandonment issues, rightfully so, but never once has Lena seen it in person, until now and it was heartbreaking for the CEO.

“I believe that since this is a scheduled meeting rather than a family reunion, we should keep the conversation strictly medical. Don’t you think?” Lillian counters, staring at Ava, studying the scar along her daughter’s left eye. Ava shakes her head lightly, slowly looking down at her sneakers as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“Alright, if you want this to be a medical conversation. Let’s talk about the shite excuse of a drug that you’re pushing in hopes to cure depression,” Ava says which causes Lillian to arch a brow skeptically. 

“What does that possibly mean, Ava Jo? You mean to tell me that not only are you a pediatric surgeon but also an expert on pharmaceuticals?” Lillian questions as Ava clenches her jaw. 

“Okay, then I ask you this. Have you ever been diagnosed with any form of depression?” Ava asks as Lillian scoffs. 

“No, I have not. Nor do I see how that is relevant to the conversation,” Lillian counters as Ava shakes her head. 

“That’s the thing, if you’ve never been diagnosed or experienced the side effects of a medication that’s targeting depression episodes, you wouldn’t know what to look for,” Ava explains as Lena arches a brow, impressed how much Ava knows about the drug. 

“Yet, the trials show no signs of side effects,” Lillian says as Ava shakes her head. 

“This drug is designed to last a minimum of six hours, however, it only numbs the pain of the patient’s depression. When they come down from that numbness, they have nothing to fill that void. The pharmacokinetics of this drug target the same receptors in the brain as opioids much similar to the effects of heroin. When you’re in that darkness of your depression, you search for any source of light but when you can’t find it, you reach for more darkness. This drug is potentially damaging to anyone trying to battle their depression and is masking it with false hope and has the chance to become highly addictive,” Ava says, shocking both Lena and Lillian. 

“Is this something you’re hypothesizing or is there any merit to your claim?” Lillian asks. 

“I’ve been in that darkness, and believe me, you will do anything to get rid of that pain. People need a light, whether it be with sports, equine therapy, counseling, whatever, they need to have an out. They don’t need a drug designed to deflect their problems, which is what you’ve designed because you believe deflection is better than recognition of your own guilt and darkness. Don’t abandon millions of people and their families to suffer the consequences. They don’t deserve that hell,” Ava says harshly as Lillian arches a brow. Lena feels a shiver run down her spine at the venom in her sister’s tone as her mother shakes her head. 

“You question me as if you know everything, yet, your attempt to manipulate the situation without facts is pedestrian for a surgeon. Your attempts to control the narrative on the issue is arrogant, misleading, and your father would be proud of your display because you sound just like him,” Lillian snaps as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“Mother! Enough!” Lena shouts as she notices a wave of hurt swirl around in her sister’s eyes. 

“I think, we’ve heard enough for today. Kieran and I have another meeting to attend to discuss with actual, pharmaceutical specialists about this medication,” Lillian says coldly. Ava nods, fighting back tears before turning away from her mother to look directly into Lena’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to respect me as a person, but please, if anything, respect my medical opinion. I can do the surgery and save this little boy’s life and all I’m saying is that before you release this drug, look at the side effects. If this drug was on the market when Kara was dealing with her depression episodes after her injury, she wouldn’t be the woman you love so dearly. She would be a hollowed-out, shell of a woman, and this will happen to millions of other people. Especially, if this drug gets into the wrong doctor’s hands. Please, Bunny. You can’t let this happen,” Ava says before she moves to exit the conference room. As the blonde reaches for the handle on the door, Lillian shakes her head with a scoff. 

“Ava Jo, word of advice,” Lillian says, causing Ava to glance back at her mother. 

“Don’t spend a night out partying with those hooligans that you surround yourself with before the surgery or you’ll end up with another scar on your face,” Lillian says harshly. Lena stands to her feet, hitting her fist against the table as she notices a stray tear fall from the corner of Ava’s eye. 

“So much for keeping the meeting strictly medical,” Ava says softly as Lillian narrows her gaze at her eldest daughter. 

“Don’t open a door if you aren’t prepared for it to slam in your face,” Lillian snaps as Ava nods sadly. 

Without hesitating, Ava hastily exits the conference room before Lena rounds the large, conference table, glaring at her mother. 

“What the fuck was that?” Lena asks, disgust heavy in her tone. 

“Business,” Lillian says coldly before the CEO rushes out of the conference room.

Lena rushes into the hall, turning her head toward the elevators to notice Ava striding toward the closing doors. On instinct, Lena sprints in her six-inch heels, quickly catching up with her sister and grabbing the inside of Ava’s elbow. The action causes Ava to whip her body around, staring at Lena with bloodshot and tear-filled eyes. 

“AJ,” Lena says softly.

“What? Came to twist the dagger some more?” Ava asks coldly as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“Níl! Tháinig mé chun insint duit nach bhfuil tú cosúil leis. (No! I came to tell you that you are nothing like him.),” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“How the fuck would you know what kind of person I am?” Ava snaps as Lena nods. She notices Ava’s left hand is balled into a tight fist dangling alongside her hip. The CEO to slowly move her hand to wrap her sister’s fist into her hand, lightly rubbing the top of Ava’s hand with the pad of her thumb. 

“You are the person that sent flowers to me, every year on my birthday for fifteen years and you kept my bunny! You have used your platform to bring awareness to mental health, alongside Alex, breaking the harsh stigma that holds true to people suffering from mental health because you care. For fuck’s sake, AJ, you delayed becoming a mother, legally, to treat your daughter’s tumor! That is the kind of person you are AJ, and YOU are nothing like our father and brother,” Lena says passionately as Ava’s tense muscles slowly start to relax. The blonde remains silent before offering a small nod of her head as Lena shakes her head. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asks. 

“Go for it,” Ava says flatly. 

“Why did you leave flowers, a card and my bunny on my desk if your intent was to be so cold toward me?” Lena asks bravely as Ava sighs softly. 

“At the match, did you see me reach into my duffle bag before the set started?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

“I did,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“After you left, they erased any trace of you and Mum from the mansion. I hid your bunny in my bag and took it with me everywhere. To keep it safe. It was the only thing that I had left of you. Before every match, I would stick my hand into my bag and rub those little ears because it was my way of having you at matches with me,” Ava admits softly as Lena gasps. 

“What made you give it back?” Lena asks as Ava sniffles. 

“I wanted you at the matches, and for a while, the bunny was enough. But, when I saw you standing next to my wife and daughter on Saturday, shite. It was like a dream coming true. I grabbed your hand after the match because at first, I didn’t think it was real. After seeing you, I realized that that stuffed animal is nothing in comparison to having you in the stands. I also made a promise to you a long time ago, to bring it back to you. So, I did,” Ava says softly as tears rapidly fall from Lena’s eyes. 

“C-C-Can I hug you?” Lena asks as Ava releases a shaky sigh, nodding her head slightly. 

“Y-Yeah,” Ava says. 

The CEO wraps her arms around Ava’s lean torso in a bone crushing hug, only for the athlete to slowly wrap her arms around Lena’s back, holding her close. Lena gasps in shock of hugging her sister for the first time in nearly two decades, yet, even after all the time away from her sister, she still feels safe. 

“I may not know a lot about you, but I damn-well know your heart, AJ. You’ve always been better than them and you always will be,” Lena whispers, causing Ava to choke back a sob. 

“Bunny,” Ava whispers as she tightens her grip around her sister at the sound of her nickname. 

Lena holds onto the athlete tightly, planting a light kiss against Ava’s cheek. The athlete’s muscles completely relax as Ava lightly rests her head atop of the CEO’s. The action causes a small smirk to cross Lena’s lips as she feels Ava’s chin resting on the top of her head, because Ava always has been much taller than the CEO. Lena rests her chin on Ava’s shoulder, glaring as she notices her mother walk into another conference room with the pharmaceutical reps. 

“I have to go,” Lena says softly as Ava nods as she slowly breaks away from her sister’s embrace, only to shove her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Lena straightens her blouse and pencil skirt before wiping her own tears from her cheeks as she looks up at her sister. 

“I wasn’t lying about what I said in there,” Ava says softly as Lena nods. 

“I know, you weren’t. Effective immediately, you have access to use and work at all of L-Corp’s hospitals. Not only for this patient’s case, but for all of your current and future patients,” Lena says pointedly, causing Ava’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“You don’t have to do this. I don’t want to cause any more issues than I currently have,” Ava says sadly as Lena shakes her head. 

“No one else has any say as to whom can or cannot work at my properties other than myself. From what Mrs. Henderson told me before you entered the room, you’re one of the most sought after pediatric surgeons in the country and I couldn’t be more proud of you. So, when you’re ready and get bored of winning gold medals, you and your patients have a place to go,” Lena offers as a small smirk tugs at the corner of Ava’s lips. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“You’re using your platform as a force for good, which has inspired me to run my company with that same goal in mind. You don’t have to say anything because your actions speak for themselves,” Lena says sweetly as Ava shakes her head slightly. 

“Thank you,” Ava whispers as Lena steps toward the athlete and presses a light kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

“Is breá liom tú, AJ. (I love you, AJ.),” Lena whispers, causing Ava to sniffle lightly. 

“Tá mé i ngrá leat freisin, Coinín. (I love you too, Bunny.),” Ava whispers. 

Lena wraps her arms around Ava in a quick hug, earning a tight squeeze in return before feeling Ava press a light kiss into the CEO’s hair. Lena smiles at her sister, almost feeling giddy with excitement from receiving a hug from her big sister. The sound of someone clearing their throat causes the sisters to glance down the hall, finding an impatient Lillian staring at them as she taps her heel against the tiled hallway floor. Lena watches as every muscle in Ava’s body tenses before the doors to the elevator open. The athlete quickly enters the elevator, onto the press the button before looking at Lena one last time. 

“Ná lig do dhuine ar bith do spriocanna a athrú, Coinín. (Don’t let anyone change your goals, Bunny.),” Ava says sternly as the doors of the elevator shut. 

Lena takes a moment to collect herself before turning and walking toward the conference room. Lillian disappears into the room with an angry Lena following close behind her mother. The CEO closes the door as she notices the smug smiles scattered along her mother’s lips as well as all of the pharmaceutical representatives. 

“Mrs. Luthor, you just missed it. The FDA has officially approved the drug and we can start mass production and distribution by the end of next week,” a man says as Lillian smiles before Lena shakes her head. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Lena says, causing a collective gasp to echo throughout the room. 

“You can’t be serious,” Lillian says flatly as Lena arches a brow. 

“I am. Under no means will we mass produce this drug without further testing,” Lena says as one of the reps shakes his head. 

“May I ask why? We’ve completed all the standard tests already, Mrs. Luthor. They came back with substantial results and within safety margins for production,” the rep says as Lena shakes her head. 

“I don’t want to be in the margins. I want it to be safe for everyone. You will run the tests again and focus on any potential addictive qualities the drug may inflict,” Lena orders, silencing the reps as Lillian sighs. 

“Kieran, you’re making a mistake,” Lillian says before the CEO glares at her. 

“If being thorough is a mistake, then so be it. I put you in charge of this project and if you so much as try to authorize anything without my consent, I’ll slap you along with everyone in this room with a malpractice lawsuit. Understand?” Lena questions coldly as every person in the room nods silently. 

“Good. Now, get the hell out of my building,” Lena orders before exiting the conference room, shocking everyone in the room—especially, her mother. 

The CEO walks down the hall toward her office feeling confident at her actions and outraged at the way her mother spoke to Ava. Yet, something her sister said hit home for the CEO. Her sister mentioned her wife’s battle with depression after her career ending injury along onto to mention her company’s medication getting into the wrong doctor’s hands. The CEO needs to talk with her wife because if Lena’s hunch is correct, her sister may have just clarified a major break in her wife’s story. 


	4. Broken Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before I do the usual intro to this chapter, we need to have a chat. 
> 
> I understand that yes, I have multiple stories that are in the works and not finished. Again, I remind you that I had those stories already completed and lost them due to a hard drive incident. 
> 
> WITH THIS BEING SAID: I know, many of you are anxiously awaiting for me to retype those chapters and to finish those stories. You also may be confused as to why this story is being produced at a rapid pace. Simple answer—MULTIPLE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WAS PREWRITTEN ON ANOTHER DEVICE. 
> 
> I write these stories strictly due to the pleasure of writing. This is a hobby/passion of mine. However, I will not tolerate any hateful messages/remarks/comments on this story if you are only reading it to bitch about the other stories. This process takes time and I want ALL of my stories to be incredible and end the correct way. 
> 
> If you are reading this and you’re one of those hateful people, only reading this story to then bitch about the others not being completed yet, THEN DON’T READ MY WORKS. 
> 
> Unfortunately, if the hateful rhetoric continues, I will delete all of my works. Plain and simple. I hope it doesn’t have to come to that but I’m not going to tolerate the hate anymore. Life’s too short to be dogged on by fucking internet trolls and bullies. 
> 
> MOVING ON...this chapter is heavy, and I’m warning for anyone out there who may read this chapter, yes. It is a potential trigger warning and discusses mental health. With this being said, a lot of this chapter was influenced by personal stories/events that occurred in my life. Mental health is an extremely important issue and something that I personally have struggled with. Keep that in mind when reading the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

If you would have told Sara eight years ago that she would be married with a child, she would have laughed hysterically. Oh, and if you would have mentioned that she would own a small ranch consisting of horses, goats, a cow, chickens and a garden of her own, she would have asked what drug the person was on to hallucinate that heavily. Yet, here she is, standing in a pair of faded jeans and tank top with cowboy boots on her feet as she waits for her wife to meet her outside of the barn with a horse on each side of her body. 

It wasn’t that she opposed the thought, it was quite the opposite. She loved living outside of a busy city, however, she never thought it this lifestyle would ever become a reality for her. Until she met Ava. Her wife grew up riding horses in the Irish countryside, and honestly, Sara didn’t understand her wife’s passion for horseback riding until she went for the first time. It was freeing, relaxing and shockingly, extremely therapeutic. 

Sara fell in love with her wife just as hard and fast as she did with horseback riding. The couple quickly made it a routine to go for rides as much as possible to help process hardships in their lives: injuries, loss of loved ones, along with several other mishaps they’ve encountered together during their relationship. Hence, why after Sara proposed, she met with contractors to build a little ranch of their own. If Sara was going to live this lifestyle with her wife, she was going to live it to the fullest—red barn and everything. Their home and ranch turned out to be better than anything either woman could have imagined. It created a safe space and escape for the couple, to focus solely on themselves while they were home. They wanted to separate themselves from the stress and chaos that comes with their athletic careers as much as they possibly could. At the end of the day, nothing is more important that spending time with their little family and they made it known. 

Sara watches as her wife emerges from their modern, two-story, ranch home. Ava is wearing a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt only for her look to be completed with a pair of brown cowboy boots. Ava’s long hair is tied into a ponytail as a faded UCLA ballcap rests on her head. Sara offers a small smile to her wife as Ava approaches her, only for the blonde to wrap her arms around her tightly. Sara melts into the embrace, capturing Ava’s lips in a tender kiss before the blonde sighs contently. 

“Want to ride out to our spot near the creek and talk?” Sara asks as Ava nods her head. 

“Yes. Please,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“Oh, and it’s your lucky day. I already checked the south part of the fence that Mrs. Jenkins’ cow keeps, in her words, ‘breaking into’. She wasn’t nearly as excited to see me as she is when she sees you. I still think she uses her cow as an excuse to try to charm you away from me but I see through her games. I’m onto you, Mrs. Jenkins,” Sara quips playfully as Ava smirks with a small laugh. 

“Are you jealous of our seventy-something year old neighbor?” Ava asks as Sara nods playfully. 

“Not jealous, I’m just make sure that I’m always alert of who is trying to make moves on my ridiculously hot wife,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head with a laugh. 

“The way to my heart is homemade lemonade and dealing with a rogue heifer. You’ve bloody well cracked the code,” Ava quips with a smirk, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Glad you see through her games too,” Sara says with a playful nod, causing Ava to press a kiss against her wife’s lips. 

“Luckily for you, I already have a rogue heifer of my own to deal with and that’s more than enough for me to handle,” Ava says, causing Sara to lightly smack her wife’s chest. 

“Did you just call me a cow?” Sara asks as a loud laugh escapes Ava’s lips. 

“No! I was referring to our actual cow, Brownie,” Ava says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Uh huh, sure you did. Here I thought you loved the curves I developed after giving birth,” Sara counters with a cheeky smile as Ava rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, you shut your beautiful mouth,” Ava says as Sara looks up at her wife, slightly tilting her head. 

“I love it when you say that but I’d rather you make me shut up,” Sara husks as Ava captures her lips in a tender kiss. Sara smiles against her wife’s lips as they continue to kiss before feeling a large nose press against their cheeks. The wives laugh, noticing the horse staring at them before lighting rubbing the bridge of the horse’s nose. 

“Alright, Spook. You made your point. We’re coming,” Ava says, moving her hands to rub along the brown horse’s neck and face lovingly. Sara turns to her horse, Shadow, finding the black horse looking at her in anticipation. 

“Come on, Shadow. Let’s see if our bubbas can keep up with us,” Sara says before hopping onto the saddle. Ava smiles as she quickly hops onto her own saddle before staring at her wife lovingly. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Ava says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Bullshit. Try again,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

“It melts my heart every time you call me, bubba,” Ava says shyly as Sara smiles. 

“God, I still can’t believe that I called you that. I was going for ‘babe’ or ‘beautiful’ but instead, that came out. I was mortified because god, that was not even close to being smooth. Hell, wasn’t even in the same galaxy as smooth,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

“But we had a good laugh and it became our thing,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head at the memory. 

“I still don’t know how I managed to get you to kiss me after that,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“It was just us being us and to me, and because of that, it’s one of the things that made our first kiss so perfect. The fact that we still call one another that just keeps me grounded,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

“Me too,” Sara says as Ava holds onto the reigns. 

“Catch us if you can, bubba,” Ava quips before her horse sprints off into the field, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. 

“Well, luckily for our girls, we’ll follow their asses anywhere, huh, buddy?” Sara asks her horse as she pats his neck. 

With a flick of her wrist and lightly digging her heels into her horse’s sides, they quickly sprint after the pair. Sara quickly catches up to Ava, their horses falling in perfect stride as they sprint alongside one another through the open field. The couple exchange playful and competitive smiles as they dig their heels into their horses’ sides, pushing them to sprint faster, toward their desired destination. 

The couple enjoy feeling the wind against their faces as they take in the beautiful lush field with patches of large trees that surrounds them. The horses instinctively begin to slow their pace as they approach a wide creek at the bottom of the rolling field. The wives direct their horses to a large sycamore tree, stopping just shy of a wooden bench carved from a fallen tree. The wives each dismount their horses, gently patting each horse lovingly before Sara retrieves a large carrot from her back pocket. Shadow’s ears perk up slightly at the treat before Sara points it toward it nose. 

“This is for you and Spook to share. I raised you to be a gentleman, don’t make me look bad,” Sara says as the horse gently grasps onto the carrot with his lips. 

Ava moves to stand next to her wife, wrapping an around around her waist, as the couple watches the stallion approach the brown and white mare. The wives smile as Shadow slowly offers Spook a bite of the carrot. The conjoined bites between both horses end up snapping the carrot in two pieces, leaving Spook with the much larger portion. Much to the couple’s surprise, the food driven stallion doesn’t protest, yet, he simply runs his head along his companion’s neck, causing the wives to sigh happily. 

“You did good with him,” Ava says, planting a kiss against her wife’s temple. 

“Yeah, well it’s about time he learned how to treat a woman right,” Sara says, causing the wives to share a small laugh before moving toward the log bench. 

Sara sits on the low-seated bench while Ava chooses to sit in the grass in front of her wife, leaning back between her legs. Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, resting her cheek against the blonde’s temple, only for Ava’s hands to come up and hold onto her wife’s forearms as they gaze at the beautiful creek in front of them. Sara feels her wife’s tense muscles slowly begin to relax as Ava releases a heavy sigh. Planting a light kiss against Ava’s temple, Sara holds her wife closer to her body as she feels one of Ava’s hand move to her own, using her thumb to gently rub along her wedding rings. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, bubba?” Sara asks softly. 

“Honestly, my head is so all over the place that I don’t even know where to start,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“That’s okay. Start wherever you want and I’ll piece it together,” Sara says sweetly as Ava sighs. 

“When I finally got through traffic and the security in my sister’s building, I heard my mother berating the woman in charge of the charity from outside the conference room,” Ava says. 

“About what?” Sara asks. 

“She was questioning the competence level of the surgeon, of me, basically, and within the same breath, commented about how unprofessional it was to be late,” Ava says as Sara scoffs. 

“Shit happens,” Sara says as Ava sighs. 

“Yeah, well, not in my mother’s eyes when it comes to meetings. When I walked in, shite, it was like she’d seen a damn ghost. She questioned why I was there instead of being genuinely happy to see me. From there, I revealed that I’m the surgeon taking on the case,” Ava explains as Sara nods. 

“How’d Lena react?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“Shocked but yet, extremely happy, proud even,” Ava says as Sara plants a kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

“I’m guessing that your mom’s reaction was the polar opposite?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“She was more curious on to how I kept it away from the public eye more than anything,” Ava deadpans as Sara shakes her head. 

“Because Gideon is a badass and respects our privacy,” Sara says. 

“She went on to ask how I could handle a case like this when I’m too busy training. Her cold, deflecting demeanor struck a nerve and I told them about Harps,” Ava says as Sara’s grip around her wife tightens. 

“Do I even want to know what she had to say about that?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“Lena, she was devastated, whereas, my mother was too concerned with the legalities of me operating on Harper instead of being compassionate toward her other granddaughter,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Did you tell them what you had to do in order to save our little girl’s life?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“Lena couldn’t believe it. She said that she wished that she could have been there for us. She was so upset that we had to go through that. My mother just skated over the issue as if nothing happened,” Ava says as her voice begins to tremble. 

“You put your role as a mother, in the eyes of the law, on hold because no one else would operate on her. How could she skirt past that, as a mother, knowing how hard of a decision that had to be for you?” Sara questions, anger evident in her voice as Ava shrugs. 

“I thought that maybe, just for a second, she would show compassion for her other grandchild. But when she dismissed Harper’s illness so coldly, the darkness in my heart took over and I snapped,” Ava says as Sara’s eyes slightly widen. 

“What did you say?” Sara asks. 

“If it happened to Kai that she would feel differently. How when it comes to family, blood is thicker than water only when it comes to one of her daughters,” Ava says coldly as Sara closes her eyes, wishing she could do more to take her wife’s pain away. 

“Damn,” Sara whispers as Ava’s body trembles with anger. 

“I told myself that I wouldn’t let my abandonment and hurt feelings come out in the meeting but I couldn’t help it. I was so angry,” Ava says as Sara presses a kiss onto Ava’s cheek. 

“I know, bubba,” Sara says softly. 

“After that, my mother made it clear that she wanted the topic of the meeting to be strictly medical. I was already so amped up that if she only wanted to talk about medicine,I was going to let her have it. I went after her shite medication. Every fact that I said, she questioned and doubted coldly. I openly admitted my own personal struggles and how using a drug of this nature only deflects the problem instead of curing it. I thought, she would listen but,” Ava says with a quiver in her voice. Sara feels tears fall against her arms, causing her to plant a lingering kiss against Ava’s cheek.

“What happened?” Sara asks as Ava scoffs. 

“She told me that my argument was pedestrian and manipulative. Sara, she said I sounded just like my father,” Ava says as a sob escapes her lips. Sara gasps at her wife’s statement as anger courses through her body, feeling the need to protect her wife. Sara moves from behind Ava only to kneel in front of her as she moves her hands to wipe away Ava’s tears. 

“Hey, look at me. Don’t shut down on me, bubba,” Sara says with tears of anger pooling in her eyes as Ava looks at her wife. 

“I can’t,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“Yes, you can. You have to get it out because it’ll eat you alive if you don’t,” Sara says as Ava chokes back a sob. 

“After she said that, I just turned my attention toward my sister. I agreed to do the surgery and pleaded with her about the drug. When I was leaving, my mother advised me to not go out partying with the hooligans that I surround myself with so I don’t end up with another scar on my face,” Ava says as Sara’s jaw clenches tightly. 

Sara gently continues to wipe away her wife’s tears before moving her hand near Ava’s left eye. The blonde closes her eyes as Sara gently traces her thumb along the jagged scar only for Ava to lean into her touch before pressing a light kiss against Ava’s brow.

“You got that scar because your father knew your testimony would put the needle in both of their arms. He managed to slip away from his lawyers, to follow you into the bathroom. He locked the door and waited until you were washing your hands to slam your head against a mirror. He continued to push your face against the broken glass as he showed you a live feed of someone with a gun, aiming at Lena and your mother, before giving you a choice: save Lena and your mother or put needles in Lionel and Lex’s arms. You chose to save your mother and sister, and she should be ashamed of herself for saying that to you,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

“She doesn’t know that. Neither of them do,” Ava whispers as Sara shakes her head. 

“If she would fucking step up as the mother she has been to your sister for you, and stop deflecting her own traumatized past, maybe she would. But she won’t because she is too hellbent on the lies spread in the media to realize that time-and-time again, you have always put your own well-being in jeopardy to keep her safe. Even when she doesn’t deserve it, you keep doing it. I won’t let her badmouth or personally attack you because after all the hell your father and brother did to you, your big-heart persevered. She should be fucking proud of you instead of putting you through more hell and your sister should have done something to stop her if she truly cares about you,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“She came after me,” Ava whispers.

“Who did?” Sara asks as Ava looks into her wife’s eyes. 

“Bunny, she ran in the hall and stopped me from leaving. Even when I was cold to her, she stayed. Our talk was short but she told me that she knows my heart and how I’m nothing like my father or brother. I told her about why I gave her bunny back and then she just hugged me. She had to go to a meeting but before she left, she told me that I inspired her by using my platform as a source for good. She runs her company with that same goal and she told me that she was proud of me,” Ava says as Sara gasps. 

“No shit,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“Yeah, she said that after giving me access to any and all of her hospitals. She wants me to have a place in the city where I can continue to practice medicine. She kissed my cheek and I told her that I loved her before she went to her meeting. I’m honestly still in shock after everything she said to me after staying away from her for so long,” Ava says as Sara stares at her wife lovingly. 

“Can I tell you something?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“Of course,” Ava says with a sniffle. 

“I was really confused why you chose to keep your distance from Lena but after seeing you with her after the match and hearing about your interaction with her today, I get why you did it,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

“What do you mean?” Ava asks with a confused expression as Sara releases a shaky sigh.

“When Laurel lost her license to practice law, I knew, we all knew, she wasn’t okay, but she continued to deny it. Instead of wanting to talk to anyone about it, she chose drugs and alcohol to numb the pain. I kept trying to be there for her, to help her, but she let the darkness of her depression consume her. She didn’t think twice about hurting the people that she cared for the most because she didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t okay. She continued to push and push until she did and said some of the most hurtful things to me. She made me hate her. I hated her for what she did to me, to us, but I hated her even more for what she was doing to herself. My last memory of my sister is her screaming at me, telling me how much she hated me for trying to help her, before she drove into oncoming traffic and died on impact. I didn’t know how to mourn her loss because she was a completely different person in comparison to the sister that I knew and loved my entire life. It broke me in ways that I never thought was possible because I didn’t just lose her once, but twice.

“My relationship with Laurel, and our struggles, are in no way the same as you and your own sister. But I can relate to your sister because we share the bond of loving our big sisters and their war with depression. The difference is that you had the courage to admit to yourself that you weren’t okay and you fought like hell to get your mind right, how you’re still working to get it right. It takes a brave person to admit that. Honestly, I think that it’s even more brave that you chose to distance yourself from her even when you wanted to be around her so badly. You couldn’t trust yourself to be the supportive and strong sister that Lena needs, the type of sister you want to be for her, until you became strong enough for yourself. My god, after everything that your mom said to you today, if it had been years earlier, you would have shown Lena that ugly darkness and you would have lost her just like Laurel lost me. But you didn’t let your darkness win. 

“I know that I’m rambling but what I’m trying to say is, I admire you for taking that time to heal yourself. Honestly, I wish that my own sister would have have your sense of courage, because that in itself makes you an amazing sister without you even realizing it. What Lena said today, about your heart, my god, it couldn’t be more true. Bubba, I am so fucking proud of you and so blessed to call you my wife and the mother of my child,” Sara says with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Ava chokes back a sob as she wraps her arms around Sara’s neck and pulling her wife impossibly close against her body. The couple each cling onto each other as tears continue to fall from their eyes before Sara plants a kiss against Ava’s lips. 

“I couldn’t have gotten this far without you,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Yes, you would have because you’re stronger than you realize. It was one of the first, of many things, that made me fall in love with you,” Sara says sweetly as Ava smiles before kissing her wife’s lips. 

“What you said about my mom,” Ava says as Sara releases a heavy sigh. 

“Was fueled out of my own anger and urge to protect you. Which also was probably very inappropriate of me to say,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I was going to say that you were absolutely right,” Ava says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Really?” Sara asks as Ava nods.

”Yes,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head in disbelief. 

“You’re not mad at me for going off like that?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, you said it better than I could have, honestly. Well, and your version was mild compared to my own personal thoughts toward my mother,” Ava says as Sara knits her brows. 

“Seriously?” Sara asks as Ava nods her head. 

“Yes, you goober. I promise, I’m not upset about what you said. You can’t be upset if it’s the god’s honest truth,” Ava says. 

“So, since you’re not mad, is it okay if I put her on my list?” Sara asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“What list are you talking about?” Ava asks.

“The one that has the names of every person who tries to fuck with the people I love,” Sara says with a nod. 

“Where exactly does my mother fall on this list?” Ava questions. 

“Number two,” Sara says as Ava knits her brows. 

“Who the hell is number one?” Ava asks as Sara’s lips press into a firm line. 

“Mrs. Jenkins,” Sara says as if it is the most obvious answer while attempting to hold back a smile. A loud laugh escapes Ava’s lips before the blonde leans to lay on the grass, pulling Sara on top of her. Sara smiles down at her wife before pressing a light kiss against Ava’s lips. 

“I love you, bubba,” Ava says sweetly as she tucks a stray piece of hair behind Sara’s ear. 

“And I love you more,” Sara says happily. 

“Thank you for always believing in me,” Ava says as her wife nods. 

“I will always believe in you because you have continued to believe in me. Even when I don’t make it easy for you,” Sara says before capturing her wife’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I’m glad we did this. I needed it,” Ava says as Sara moves to lay her head against her wife’s chest. 

“We both did,” Sara whispers, planting a light kiss against Ava’s chest as the blonde rubs her hand along Sara’s back. 

A small silence falls over the couple, both women enjoying the closeness as they listen to the sound of the water flowing through the creek beside them.

Today made a huge impact on the couple, and they could only hope that it would be the start of what’s to come in terms of building a relationship with Lena and Kara. 

Little did they know, today impacted Kara and Lena, too. In more ways than one. 


	5. Little Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Before you ask, yes. I’m still working on retyping everything for other stories. Be patient. 
> 
> Enjoy.

After her unexpected meeting with her sister, dismissing her mother and the group of pharmaceutical reps, the CEO locked herself away in her office to do research. Lena researched every article detailing Ava’s surgical approaches, not because she doubted her sister’s abilities, but more out of curiosity. After reading the first two articles, Lena found herself completely captivated by her sister’s work. It is a side of Ava that she didn’t even know existed until a few hours ago, and Mrs. Henderson’s high praises of Ava’s surgical skills didn’t even begin to express just skilled she is inside of an operating room. It made the CEO’s chest fill with pride at her sister’s accomplishments, but with that being said, Lena couldn’t help but feel angry. Not at her sister for keeping her surgical career a secret, she had that right. No, Lena was angered by her mother’s cold, dejecting nature toward Ava, Sara, and their adorable daughter during their meeting. 

The CEO didn’t understand her mother’s display during the meeting. Lillian and Lena have always been close, however, her mother has always remained cryptic of the issue surrounding her relationship with Ava. Sure, Lillian has talked about what happened the night they fled the mansion, but after her actions at the meeting, Lena knows that her mother hasn’t told her the entire story. Which only furthers Lena’s anger because it shouldn’t have to be this way. Lillian’s remarks further distanced herself from Ava, and it showed. Lena saw firsthand just how abandoned Ava still feels, and it completely broke the CEO’s heart. 

Until Lillian can have an open and honest conversation with Lena about her distain toward Ava, the CEO won’t put herself in a situation to damage reconnecting with her sister. If that means putting distance between herself and Lillian, so be it. The CEO doesn’t want to make this choice, but maybe it will be the reality check Lillian needs. Ava’s made the initial effort to show signs of wanting to reconnect, and Lena fears that if her mother’s harsh criticism about Ava’s life continues, she will lose this chance. Lena refuses to let that happen because she’s already lost so much time with her sister. Sara’s words from the match echo throughout the CEO’s mind constantly, any opportunity she can get with her sister, by no means is she going to waste it. 

The rest of Lena’s day consisted of conference calls, in which she chose to mute them halfway through the conversation as two of her business partners argued over a laughable one percent margin increase. The CEO still diligently listened in, only making comments when necessary, as she reviewed the reports about the depression medication her company has been designing over the last several years. The same drug that Ava advocated against, and ultimately led Lena to halter further production until further notice. It wasn’t that Lena made the decision solely based upon Ava’s strong distain toward the medication, but it played a large part in her thought process. 

When Ava mentioned her own personal struggles with depression as well as her wife’s, something clicked in the CEO’s mind. She personally has never had to experience the darkness of depression, but she had to witness her wife’s battle with it. Hell, how she still has to watch Kara struggle with it at times. It hasn’t been easy, quite the opposite, it’s been really fucking hard on the couple. Yet, for the CEO and her wife, it made them stronger as a couple and Lena couldn’t be more thankful for it. So, when Ava mentioned how damaging this drug would be to people suffering from depression, Lena couldn’t imagine what her life would be like if Kara had went down a different path. 

So, in typical Lena fashion, she had Jess deliver every file, note, test result, and whatever else the assistant could find to her office to review the materials herself. The more the CEO read about the drug, the more angry she became. The drug her company, lead by her mother, designed is everything that Ava claimed it to be. It makes the CEO feel like a complete fool for trusting her mother to produce a chemical that will not only exacerbate the clinical signs of depression but would leave the patient with the need for this drug—it would further the opioid crisis on an exponential scale. 

Lena knows that some part of her mother is arguing for the business aspect of the medication in question. The main chemical components are incredibly cheap to manufacture and the profit margins for the the drug would skyrocket L-Corp’s stocks by tenfold, if not more. However, making money off of people’s suffering from a major depression disorder is not the goal of Lena’s company. The CEO started her corporation for the betterment of people worldwide, as a source of good. Lena has prided herself on that goal and worked her ass off in means to attain it. She will never allow a toxin like this to plague the public, and with her mother being a doctor, Lillian should have the same goal in mind. Her mother took an oath, just like Ava, to advocate for their patients, to better their health, not to destroy it. 

Lena feels as if she knows Ava better than her own mother, even after fifteen years of no contact. In the CEO’s mind, actions hold more value and merit than any words that could be said. Currently, Ava’s actions are proving to the world, to Lena, that she genuinely wants to help people. However, as for Lillian, Lena isn’t exactly sure how to feel about her mother’s actions or how to handle the current situation. 

Which infuriates Lena more because she loves both her mother and Ava, but how can she go about this after everything that’s happened today? The CEO hates when her mind is so conflicted and when there is no obvious solution in sight. But, for now, Lena will table trust situation because all she wants to do at the moment is spend the even with her wife and daughter while sipping on a very large glass of wine. 

Sighing softly, Lena enters the building of her penthouse, offering the doorman a polite smile as she strolls into the lobby. The CEO strolls into the elevator, hitting the button to her floor before leaning against the wall of the elevator. The doors close as Lena enjoys the silent, smooth ride up to her penthouse. The doors slide open, revealing the vacant hall, only for the sound of Lena’s heels echo against the pristine tile floor. Finally, her hectic day is coming to an end. 

The CEO quickly approaches her front door, sliding her card against the lock before stepping into her hold and closing the door behind her. She quickly hangs her jacket and purse on the coatrack as she feels a a furry body begin to rub against her legs. Lena smiles widely, staring lovingly at the gray and white greyhound, Oisin or commonly referred to as Ush, and the dog happily wags his tail at her arrival.

“Oh, my handsome boy. I missed you,” Lena coos as she rubs her hands along the dog’s body. 

“Kara?” 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Kara says cheerfully, as Lena inhales deeply, happy to hear her wife’s voice before arching a brow. 

“Are you cooking?” Lena asks as plants a kiss onto the dog’s head. 

“I know that you wanted to cook tonight. So, I thought I would help you out by starting it. Ah, crap,” Kara says as the sound of a pot crashing causes Lena to shake her head. Her wife is incredibly talented at so many things, but cooking is not one of them. 

“Come on, Ush. Let’s go see what in the world your other mother is up to,” Lena says, kicking off her heels, before grabbing her shoes. The CEO approaches the kitchen as she continues to love on the happy dog before a small laugh escapes her lips. 

“Darling, if you managed to screw up that stuffed duck,” Lena warns playfully as she rounds the corner to enter the kitchen. 

“Define screw up,” Kara says with a smile. A shocked gasp escapes the CEO’s lips as she notices Kara standing next to Kelly and Nia, two of Lena’s best friends from college, wearing baggy sweatpants and T-shirts. A cheeky smile crosses Kara’s lips as Kelly and Nia smirk, clinking their wine glasses together before looking at the CEO. 

“Kel? Nia? What the hell are you doing here?” Lena asks in shock as Kara runs a hand through her hair. 

“When I called you earlier, you sounded like you had a rough day. So, I got to thinking and it’s been a while since we’ve had a girls night,” Kara says sweetly as Lena shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Which, we couldn’t say no to our favorite CEO. I cancelled my last photoshoot and bought several bottles of our favorite wine before dragging Kels out of her boring law firm,” Nia says with a smile. 

“Nia takes all the credit, but it was Kara threatening to cook that did the trick. If you honestly thought that I was going to let your wife screw up the recipe that I taught you, I’ve failed you as a best friend,” Kelly says as Lena laughs. 

“God, I’m so happy that you’re here,” Lena says before wrapping her arms around her two best friends. 

The three women have been best friends since college and live in National City, soaring in their respective careers. Kelly, is a hotshot lawyer, feared by most inside of the courtroom, whereas Nia, she is one of the most sought after photographers in the world. With the three women’s busy schedules, they often don’t have time to see or talk to each other other than through their text group chat. However, any time the women can spend an evening together, they cherish the opportunity. Lena honestly could be more thankful for her friends surprise visit tonight, knowing that she will need the extra support when she tells them about her chaotic day. 

“Us too,” Nia says sweetly before Lena captures Kara’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you,” Lena says happily as Nia pours her a glass of wine. 

“Now, Kels has the bird in the oven, I have the wine, and you are overdressed. Go change, let down your hair, and we can talk,” Nia says as Kelly rolls her eyes. 

“Uh huh. She’s pushing you to change so she can stalk her newest crush on Instagram,” Kelly says as Lena arches a brow. 

“Oh, really? What happened to Dave? Oh, and that Tonya, woman?” Lena asks as Nia rolls her eyes. 

“They couldn’t looked beyond the fact that I’m an awesome trans woman. So, bye Felicia,” Nia says as Kelly and Kara laugh. 

“I’m sorry, babes. You don’t deserve that,” Lena says as Nia nods with a smirk. 

“Well, thankfully. I had someone tell me that if someone couldn’t see how incredible I am for living my truth, then they could, ‘feck off’,” Nia says with a wink, causing the women to laugh. 

“Their loss, honestly,” Kara says as Kelly nods. 

“Mmhmm. Preach,” Kelly says as Lena takes a sip of her wine. 

“So, who’s this new crush of yours?” Lena asks as Kara and Kelly share a smile. 

“Well, you know her. Kind of,” Nia says as Lena shakes her head. 

“We’ve been over this, Nia. Stop trying to steal my wife away from me,” Lena says playfully as the women share a laugh. 

“Please, if I wanted Kara, I would have already stolen her from you,” Nia says as Kara laughs. 

“Not a chance,” Kara says with a wink as Nia rolls her eyes. 

“Well?” Lena asks as Kelly sips her wine. 

“Nia is currently swooning and fangirling over the one and only, Zari Tomaz,” Kelly says as Lena raises her brows with a nod. 

“No way,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

“Been refreshing her Instagram every thirty seconds to see when she is going to post a live video,” Kara says as Nia shakes her head. 

“It’s not every thirty seconds. Every two minutes,” Nia says, causing the women to laugh as the brunette stares at her phone. Her eyes widen as a large smile crosses her lips before squealing. 

“Oh, god,” Kara says softly. 

“Here we go,” Kelly says as Nia smacks the women’s arms playfully. 

“Ehh! She’s live. Let’s watch it!” Nia says. 

The three women gather around Nia as the woman clicks on Zari’s story. The camera is facing toward the skier, with her ski goggles on top of her head as she smiles before glancing around her. 

“Alright, guys. So, I’ve been actively wanting to do this for a while, but I’ve never had the chance until now,” Zari explains as she turns the camera. 

The women’s eyes widen as they notice Zari sitting with a pair of skis attached to her feet, on top of a large barn onto to notice a large pile of hay at the bottom. 

“Is she really going to do what I think she is?” Kara asks as Kelly and Lena shrug. 

“Shhh!” Nia says as the camera focuses back into Zari’s face. 

“Sara and Aves are out checking the fences, while Gids is napping with my adorable Harpoon. Which gives me the perfect opportunity to finally ski off the side of the barn, jump over the truck and land into the haystack. I just wanted to share this with all of you adrenaline junkies,” Zari says happily. 

The women watch as the camera flips once more, showing Zari getting into position before Sara and Ava approach the barn on horseback. The women stifle a laugh as they notice the couple tilt their heads before Ava whistles loudly, causing Zari to shriek slightly. 

“Oh, you are so busted,” Ava says as the camera pans to Zari, displaying her wide, guilty smile, causing the women to laugh. 

“Crap, they’re onto me,” Zari whispers. 

“Z! It’s no use! Bubba banned me from jumping off the barn years ago!” Sara says as Zari rolls her eyes. 

“Oh! Come on, Aves! Let me live my dream! Please!” Zari pleads as she pans the camera toward the couple. Both blondes stare at each other before shaking their heads. 

“Absolutely not. Gids will kill you when she finds out,” Ava says as Zari laughs. 

“Good thing that I have thousands of witnesses to know who to look for if I go missing!” Zari counters, causing the women to laugh as the watch the skier stand to her feet. 

“Z, if you make a dent in my truck,” Ava threatens as Zari laughs. 

“Stop stalling and do it already!” Sara says. 

“Sara! Don’t encourage her!” Ava shouts. 

“Too late! Cowabunga!” Zari shouts. 

The women watch as Zari skis down the barn’s roof, only to notice the camera twirl toward the sky before hearing the sound of hay crunching around her. Zari cheers loudly, along with the group of women watching her from Nia’s phone, before Sara and Ava look down at the women from their horses. 

“Told you, I could do it,” Zari quips as Sara high fives her while Ava rolls her eyes. 

“It’s fun, isn’t it?” Sara asks. 

“Yo, the best,” Zari says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I swear, the first time that I catch you taking Harper off the side of the barn, Lord help me,” Ava threatens as the women laugh. 

“She has to learn somehow!” Sara and Zari say in unison as Ava grabs Zari’s phone from her hand, turning the camera on her face. 

“And this is why my daughter will play volleyball,” Ava says playfully before ending the livestream video. 

The women laugh at the playful video, each shaking their heads before Nia sets her phone into the island counter, sighing happily. 

“Poor, AJ,” Lena says softly as Kara smirks. 

“In Zari’s defense, it did look like a lot of fun,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Don’t even think about it, darling,” Lena says as Kelly and Nia laugh. 

“Well, this time went a lot better than the speed-skating in fuzzy socks episode,” Nia says as Kara and Lena exchange a confused look. 

“Oh, yeah. That one was hilarious but had a very bloody ending,” Kelly says before sipping her wine. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

“The last time Zari did a live video, she and Sara had this wild idea to compete in their version of speed-skating: fuzzy socks and waxy hardwood floors. Needless to say, it ended with them sprinting toward the finish and Zari cracked her head on the coffee table,” Kelly says as Lena’s eyes widen, where Kara arches a brow. 

“But the real question is, who won?” Kara asks as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Darling,” Lena scolds as Kara sips her win. 

“What?” Kara asks as Nia smiles. 

“Well, that’s the thing. They never announced the winner but there’s rumors of a rematch,” Nia says as Kara smirks whereas Kelly and Lena roll their eyes. 

“Oh. I so want to see that,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Yay! Viewing party!” Nia cheers as Lena sips her wine. 

“Thank god, AJ’s a doctor,” Lena mumbles, going unnoticed by the group of women. The small group, grab their glasses and bottles of wine before moving toward the living room. 

“You. Change, kiss your baby and meet us in the living room?” Kelly asks as Lena nods. 

The CEO disappears down the hall, quietly peaking into her daughter’s room to plant a few featherlight kisses against her chubby cheeks. Lena gently rubs her hand along the short raven hair before making a stealthy exit to ensure she doesn’t wake up the sleeping infant. The CEO enters her bedroom, only to walk into the couple’s large closet. Lena quickly strips out of her blouse and pencil skirt, only to slip into a pair of leggings and oversized sweater. Lena exits the closet as her hands snake toward her hair to release it from its tight bun. Running her hands through her hair, the raven locks bounce in light curls as she approaches the living room. Nia whistles, wagging her brows at the CEO, causing Lena to roll her eyes with a small laugh before curling up next to her wife on the couch. 

“How’s Kai?” Kara asks as she hands Lena a wine glass. 

“Sound asleep,” Lena says happily as the women smile. 

“She’s so fucking perfect,” Nia says as Kelly nods. 

“You two did good work,” Kelly says with a wink as the couple laugh. 

“Thank you,” Kara says proudly as Nia and Kelly look at the CEO. 

“Alright, babes. Where do you want to start? About your day at the office or the whole you finally seeing your sister at the match? Oh, we can’t forget about her leaving flowers and your bunny on your desk,” Kelly says as Nia nods. 

“Oh my god. When you sent us that text, I read it and was like, ‘no fucking way’ but then like, ‘yas finally!’,” Nia says, causing the women to laugh as Lena nods with a small smile. 

“Well, I guess they all go hand in hand, really,” Lena says as the three women exchange confused glances. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks as Lena takes a large sip of her wine. 

“This afternoon, we met with Mrs. Henderson, the charity’s coordinator and she told us that she found a surgeon for the case we’ve been struggling with lately. My mother was insulting Mrs. Henderson about the tardiness of the surgeon, and that’s when AJ walked into the conference room,” Lena explains, causing the women to gasp and choke on their wine. 

“No shit,” Kelly says. 

“She’s a surgeon?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Nia says as Lena chuckles. 

“Neither did we, honestly,” Lena says as her face suddenly falls. 

“Baby, what happened?” Kara asks as Lena sighs. 

“Well, I was shocked and happy to see her, obviously. My mother on the other hand, not so much. When AJ started explaining why she was taking the case, Christ, it broke my heart,” Lena says sadly. 

“Why?” Nia asks. 

“She removed the same tumor from her own daughter when she was two weeks old. Even had to hold her adoption paperwork in order to do the surgery because it was the only way to save her daughter, my niece’s life,” Lena says, earning shocked gasps from the women. 

“Oh my god. That’s horrible,” Kara says sadly as the women nod. 

“No mother should have to do that,” Kelly says as Lena nods. 

“Then what happened?” Nia asks. 

“I was completely in shock. I mean, I had no idea that AJ is a pediatric surgeon, let alone, know that her adorable, happy daughter that I saw at the match was so sick. I told her how I wished that I could have been there for her, but then my mother just skated over the matter like it was nothing,” Lena says bitterly as the women’s eyes widen. 

“Why would she do that?” Nia asks. 

“Harper is her granddaughter, too,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Yeah, well. AJ made her dismissal known and it caused all of her abandonment issues rear their ugly heads. I don’t blame her, but it was the first time that I had witnessed it. It was heartbreaking because I’ve often imagined what our first reunion would be like: my mother wrapping her in a warm hug, telling her that she’s home. Instead, she was cold, hateful and I don’t blame AJ for the way she reacted,” Lena says as the women nod. 

“You have that look,” Kelly says as Lena sighs. 

“This isn’t the worst part of the story, is it?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Our mother wanted to keep the conversation on the topic of medicine. In which, AJ picked apart every flaw in our depression medication. She sited her own battles with it and my mother spun the conversation to making it sound like she was manipulating the meeting. Christ, she told AJ that she sounded just like our sadistic father before insulting her wife, her friends and the scar along her eye. 

“Something dark flashed through AJ’s eyes before she stormed out of the room. I couldn’t believe that our mother had said those things and I ran after her. When I caught up to her, she was god, so fucking cold. I’ve never seen her that way,” Lena says sadly as Kara gently rubs Lena’s back. 

“Did she just leave?” Nia asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“We talked, briefly. It was hard for me to reel in my own emotions but I told her that I knew her heart. After the years of flowers, sending my bunny back after the match, I told her that she is nothing like our diabolical father. She didn’t believe it, but I asked her why she sent back my bunny, shite. I wasn’t ready for her response,” Lena says as her eyes fill with tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kara says softly. 

“We don’t have to talk about it anymore, babes,” Kelly says as Nia nods, both women moving their hands to rest against the CEO’s knee. 

“She carried it with her everywhere since the night my mother and I left the mansion. Our father got rid of anything that could remind her of us after we left, but she kept it safe. She told me that she touched it before every match because it was like having me there with her. Until she saw me sitting next to Sara in the stands,” Lena says as tears fall from her eyes. 

“She gave it back because actually having you there is better than a stuffed animal,” Kara says as Lena nods, curling herself further into Kara’s embrace. 

“She told me that she made a promise to give it back to me and she did. After everything, she fucking did it. For me and she had no reason to, I couldn’t be more thankful or proud of her for it either,” Lena says with a sob. 

“Oh, that sweet soul,” Kelly says softly as Nia sighs sadly. 

“Babes, she’s your big sister. She still loves you,” Nia says as Lena sniffles. 

“Before she left, I gave her access to work at any hospital that I own. I told her that she is the reason why I run my company the way I do. Jesus, she somehow managed to tell me she loves me before I had to meet with my mother and the pharm reps,” Lena says as the women nod. 

“I can’t believe Lillian would act that way toward her,” Kara says sadly as the women nod. 

“Which is exactly why I halted production of the drug,” Lena says as the women gasp. 

“What?” Kelly asks. 

“You’ve been working on this project for months,” Nia says as Lena nods. 

“AJ, she mentioned something when she was talking about the drug. It’s harmful and addictive qualities, used by the wrong doctor, could create a catastrophic set of events that will only further the opioid crisis. Kara, she mentioned your own struggles in the same breath as her statement about bad doctors,” Lena says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“You think she knows about Mon-El?” Kara asks as Lena nods before Kelly and Nia shake their heads. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Nia says as Kelly nods. 

“What she said,” Kelly says. 

“But how would she?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“I don’t know, darling. But it can’t be a coincidence. After I basically threw my mother and the pharm reps out of the building, I did research. Everything that AJ said is true,” Lena says as Kara knits her brows together. 

“Huh, you know what, it makes sense,” Kara says as Lena arches a brow. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks as Kara sighs. 

“I’ve never told you this but when I was competing to be Alex’s teammate, I saw your sister almost daily for several months,” Kara says as the women gasp. 

“Oh, this just keeps getting better,” Nia says softly, earning a swat to the arm from Kelly. 

“Not now,” Kelly mumbles as Lena stares at her wife. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks as Kara shakes her head slightly. 

“Well, in my defense, it was long before we got together and I wasn’t the craziest about your sister at the time. I was too worried about making the roster and fulfilling my Olympic dreams rather than making friends. We never really spoke, but I would see her in the training room every day after practice. She always had her headphones in, listening to music, and reading some huge textbook while she sat in ice baths. It makes sense, she was probably too focused on studying for medical school to care about the trash talk inside the training room, but. Her silent demeanor is what made me keep my guard up. I was battling my injury, dealing with Imra and Mon-El, and my mind warped everything into making me think that everyone was out to get me. In reality, Ava was just there to compete and she was a threat to me athletically. So, when she was paired with Imra for drills, I viewed her as the enemy for a while,” Kara says shamefully as Lena nods. 

“You were being competitive,” Lena says as Kara sighs. 

“Yeah, well. After my shoulder gave out during practice, I stormed into the training room. Gosh, I was so mad. I just wanted the pain to go away and I knew, deep down, Mon-El’s injections weren’t making my shoulder feel better but I kept believing him. I was trying to hook this machine up to my shoulder and I didn’t know how the frickin’ thing worked. That’s when I felt a cold hand on my arm, and Ava silently put the machine on my shoulder. I didn’t know why she did it, but she just hooked it up and pressed a few buttons and the pain started to go away. 

“I looked at her, and with my fucked up head, instead of thanking her, I snapped. I told her, ‘being nice to me isn’t going to earn you that spot playing with my sister’. She didn’t react to it, she only said, ‘I will earn whatever spot I deserve on my terms, by doing it the right way’. I shook my head and told her something along the lines that she was just as bad as her teammate. After the doctors told me that my career was over, I hated everything and everyone involved with the process. For a moment, I hated your sister. Not because of who she is or what she does, but because she got to live my dream. She still gets to live out my dream, while a madman lurks behind a title ending people’s careers for a paycheck,” Kara says sadly. 

“That’s why you never mentioned playing when we first met at the Special Olympics,” Lena says as Kara nods sadly. 

“I was ashamed for letting Mon-El manipulate me and ending my career. He turned me into a person that I wasn’t for a long time. When you and I started dating, and you told me about your relationship with your sister, the hell she went through, gosh. My head flooded with so much guilt because how could I have viewed her that way? Ya know? She was eighteen, trying to help me, and I can’t believe that I let myself react that way. It’s no shock to me that Ava is a surgeon because she’s always been the one to help someone when they don’t ask for it. I’m glad that it was her opinions that made you halt the production of that drug. Ava’s right, if I would have gotten ahold of something like that, I woudn’t be where I am today. I’m sorry that I never told you about this until now. Your sister, she’s um, a really great person and for what it’s worth, I couldn’t imagine having a better teammate for Alex or a better sister-in-law to have of my own,” Kara says softly before Lena presses a tender kiss against her wife’s lips. 

“I’m proud of you,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

“I don’t know how you could be after what I just told you,” Kara says shamefully as Lena sighs. 

“You owning your mistakes is more than denying that they ever happened. That’s something that my mother does and it’s not healthy. You’ve had your struggles, we all have, but something was taken from you and I think that I can speak for everyone in this room that if we were competing against someone, we wouldn’t want their help either,” Lena says as Kelly and Nia nod. 

“I probably would have decked her,” Nia says as Kelly shakes her head. 

“Kar, you can’t blame yourself for something in the past. You’re working beyond that and this is something that you can use going forward. Maybe, this all was supposed to happen to finally help you finally build a substantial case against Mon-El and not to mention, strengthen your family bond as a whole. You and Alex have been shaky because of your career ending, and with everything that’s happened with Lena and Ava, maybe this is the start of something new,” Kelly says sweetly as Kara nods. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I just need to build up the courage to finally tell Alex that I’m okay with everything. Then, maybe, I can talk with Ava to see what she knows about Mon-El. Or if she knows any other athletes that he’s managed to hurt along the way,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Lena says supportively as Kara plants a tender kiss against the CEO’s lips. 

“And I will be with you, always,” Kara says sweetly as Nia and Kelly coo in the background. 

“You’re stuck with us, so,” Kelly says as the couple laugh. 

“So, I’m all for family bonding because um, hello. Your sister is best friend’s with my crush, but anyway. What the hell are we going to do about your mom going all fifty shades of blizzard on your sister?” Nia asks as Lena sighs. 

“After today, I know that my mother isn’t being completely honest about what’s happened with AJ. She refuses to accept the fact that there is an issue, and until she can realize it, I’m not going to jeopardize any chances I have in reconnecting with my sister. AJ’s clearly trying to reconnect, but there’s a lot of unknowns in that aspect and as long as my mother continues to act so coldly, I may never have the chance to hear AJ’s side of the story. So, if I have to, I’ll distance myself from my mother. If she can’t be honest with me, then we have nothing to discuss,” Lena says as the women nod silently. 

“You sure that you’re ready for that?” Nia asks as Kelly nods. 

“You and Lillian have always been close,” Kelly adds as Lena nods. 

“I don’t have a choice. What kind of mother doesn’t want to see her child after being separated from her for several years? After knowing what they did to her, how could you sit there and not want to hug them?” Lena asks as the women nod sadly. 

None of the women knew the answer to that question, and only time would tell if they ever would receive the answer. 


	6. Sisterly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Enjoy.

“Any idea why your sister called us for an impromptu lunch date?” Lena asks as Kara shakes her head. 

“Not a clue, but she did sound a little weird,” Kara says as Lena hums softly as the couple glance over the menu.

“What do you mean?” Lena asks as Kara laughs. 

“She was almost giddy. I don’t know, it was just weird,” Kara says as Lena nods with a playful smirk. 

“Ah, you’re right. Being overly cheerful is unlike your sister. Maybe she got laid before she called,” Lena says as Kara gags before playfully swatting her wife’s thigh. 

“Stop it,” Kara says as Lena laughs. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself, darling,” Lena says before planting a light kiss against her wife’s lips. 

“Stop making out with my sister,” Alex says playfully as she approaches the table. The athlete is dressed casually, wearing a pair of jeans with a v-neck shirt, whereas Kara and Lena are both dressed in slacks and blouses. The redhead quickly plants kisses against both women’s cheeks before sitting across from the couple. 

“For the record, it wasn’t a make out. If it were, you would have ran the other direction,” Lena quips as Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Good to see you too, my favorite pain in the ass in-law,” Alex says playfully, causing Kara and Lena to laugh. 

“It’s good to see you, Alex,” Lena says with a smile. 

“Alright, Al. What’s up? You just don’t call and demand to go to lunch for no reason,” Kara says as Alex arches a brow. 

“Oh, please. What if I just wanted to spend time with my favorite sister and her wife?” Alex asks as Lena arches a brow as she looks at her wife. 

“I’m your only sister,” Kara counters as Alex shrugs. 

“Still my favorite,” Alex quips with a smile. 

“You’re right. She can’t be trusted,” Lena says with a smirk as Kara nods in agreement. 

“You’re up to no good, Al. I know that smile all too well,” Kara says as Alex sighs. 

“Okay, okay, fine. But for the record, I really did want to spend time with you guys,” Alex says as Kara knits her brows. 

“But...” Kara says. 

“I kinda need a favor?” Alex asks with a charming smile. 

“Ah, there it is,” Lena says as Alex playfully swats at Lena’s hand. 

“Alright, what is it?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

“So, you know that the ESPY’s are next week, right?” Alex asks as the couple nods. 

“We do. Congratulations on the nominations, by the way,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

“Arthur Ashe Courage Award, Best Game, Best Upset, and Best Moment. Not too bad, sis,” Kara says as Alex smiles shyly. 

“Thank you, but that’s kinda what I was going to ask you. Kara, will you be my date next week?” Alex asks as Kara’s eyes widen slightly.

“Me? What about Sam?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

“Riley is super colicky, and Sam doesn’t want to leave her. Also, she will kill me if she finds out that I told you this, but she isn’t ready to be in a formfitting dress quite yet. I think her curves are beyond sexy, but she doesn’t agree. Which leaves me in dire need of a date. Honestly, I can’t think of anyone else that I would want to take with me,” Alex says sweetly as Kara nods. 

“Well,” Kara says before Lena gently slides her hand under the table to squeeze Kara’s hand in support. 

“I wouldn’t mind if Alex borrowed you for an evening. I can go and keep Sam company. We can cheer from home while we drink wine and snuggle our babies,” Lena says as Alex smiles. 

“She would love that,” Alex says as Kara sighs softly. 

“Look, Kar, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do and I’m not going to pressure you into doing something that makes you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that I would ask,” Alex says before Kara shakes her head. 

“No, I’ll go,” Kara says, shocking both her wife and sister. 

“Seriously?” Alex asks as Kara nods. 

“You’ve been my rock through everything, even when I was a complete asshole to you after my career ended. I can admit, I have been selfish and I was holding a lot of resentment toward the fact that you have a teammate that isn’t me,” Kara says as Alex sighs. 

“Kar,” Alex says before Kara shakes her head. 

“Let me finish. Look, I’m done being angry over something that happened a long time ago. You deserve to have me sitting in the stands, cheering you on as you play alongside Ava. She’s an incredible person and I couldn’t be happier that you have her as a partner. Honestly, she’s a much better player than I ever could have been and I think that’s why I’ve been so hesitant about everything. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it, and I can’t go back and change the fact that I haven’t always been there. But, from now on, I will be. You’re my big sister, and I’m so proud of you,” Kara says as Alex’s eyes begin to fill with tears. 

“Seriously?” Alex asks as Kara nods with a smile. 

“I am. But, I can’t promise not to boo Ava if she beats you for the Arthur Ashe. It’s not fair that she is a surgeon, but, I’ll make sure to do it quietly,” Kara says with a wink as Alex gasps. 

“You know,” Alex says as Kara and Lena nod. 

“We do. She told me in a meeting for a charity I run. Oh, and her public announcement this morning also gave it away,” Lena says as Alex shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Holy shit,” Alex says as Kara slides her hand toward her sister, only for Alex to grip it tightly. 

“So, does this mean I can still be your date?” Kara asks as Alex nods rapidly. 

“Yes, Kar. God, I don’t know what to say,” Alex says as Kara smiles. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kara says as Lena kisses her wife’s cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Lena whispers, causing Kara to smile before Alex wipes her eyes. 

“Yeah, I do, actually. Thank you, Kar. For everything. It means a lot to me that you’re supportive of who I’m playing with and if things hadn’t happened the way they did, I would have picked you over her any day. No offense,” Alex says as she looks at Lena apologetically. 

“None taken,” Lena says as Kara sighs. 

“Alex, it’s okay. I think, it had to be this way. As awful as it sounds. I always wanted to chase gold medals with you but maybe this is the way I’m supposed to do it, ya know? I can give you both an added advantage when it comes to scouting opponent’s weak points while you kick ass on the court,” Kara says, causing Lena’s chest to swell with pride as Alex wipes tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you, Kar. Seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Alex says sweetly as Kara smiles. 

“Well, you say that until I boo your partner next Wednesday,” Kara says with a smirk as Alex and Lena laugh. 

“Darling, she’s your sister-in-law,” Lena says as Kara shrugs playfully. 

“Yeah, well. She’s a cheater bug for becoming a doctor,” Kara says as Alex laughs. 

“In all fairness, I’ve already given her hell for it. She doesn’t think she’s going to win it, but we all know better. Hell, she’s part of the reason why I’m nominated so much,” Alex says as Kara smiles. 

“Alright, so, I won’t boo,” Kara says as the women nod. 

“Good,” Alex says. 

“Out loud,” Kara says playfully as Lena and Alex laugh. 

“Kar!” 

“Darling!” 

“Alright, Alright. Goodness. Now, who’s hungry?” Kara asks as the women smile. 

The trio continue their lighthearted banter, enjoying each other’s company as they enjoy their lunch. The CEO is proud of her wife for admitting some of her fears toward her sister, making strides of their own. As for Lena, she couldn’t wait to hopefully make more strides with her own sister in the near future. 

** Days later... **

The CEO didn’t realize how soon she would see her sister again until she entered the boardroom this afternoon. For the last hour, Ava has diligently explained every detail of the surgery to the Anderson family she plans to perform on their son next week. The concerned parents have nodded along as Ava explains the surgical plan, simplifying it to the point to where a child could understand the procedure, to ensure everyone is on the same page. Lena is proud of her sister, who is currently expressing the highest level of kindness as compassion toward the terrified parents sitting across from her. Honestly, it blows Lena away to listen and watch her interact with the family as she answers every question flawlessly. She just can’t believe how their mother couldn’t see it for herself. 

As Ava finishes detailing the case, she flips on the light, before moving to sit next to the family. She offers a caring smile at the couple before the parents exchange a worrisome look. 

“I know that I’ve thrown a lot at the both of you, but if you need me to clarify or go over anything, just say the word. I’ll be more than happy to answer any questions or concerns you both have,” Ava says as the father shakes his head slightly. 

“Dr. Luthor-Lance, no offense, but you’re an Olympic athlete and you’re extremely young. I mean, I saw you on the cover of a magazine two weeks ago,” Mr. Anderson says as Ava nods. 

“I am all of those things, yes. I’ve fortunately been blessed with a high intellect, which allowed me to graduate ridiculously early from all of my respected schooling. You’re not the first round of parents to be hesitant of my surgical skills and knowledge. It’s completely understandable, because I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes,” Ava says as the man nods. 

“How can you be so sure that you can do this?” Mr. Anderson says before Lena interjects. 

“Mr. Anderson, I can assure you that my sister’s work speaks for itself. She is highly trained and it is her surgical approach that is published to remove this type of tumor, which is the only approach available at this time. If I didn’t believe that she was capable of performing a surgery of this magnitude, I wouldn’t allow it,” Lena says as the man nods as his wife takes her husband’s hand into her own. 

“Tom,” Mrs. Anderson says softly as the man sighs with tears in his eyes. 

“It’s just, I watched my wife nearly die during childbirth and now our little boy is sick. This is just a lot for me to process,” Mr. Anderson says as Ava nods before resting her hand over the couple’s conjoined hands. 

“Mr. Anderson, may I share something with you?” Ava asks as the man nods. 

“Is this the part where you pretend to know what we’re going through?” Mr. Anderson asks bitterly as Ava shakes her head. 

“I won’t lie, at this point, any other surgeon would sit here, coddling you, while they feed you the biggest line of shite that they can come up with to make you agree with them,” Ava says bluntly, causing the couple to look at her in shock. 

“And what about you?” Mrs. Anderson asks as Ava sighs. 

“Well, I’m not them. I know, your fears and hesitations because I found myself sitting in the same position that you find yourselves in right now,” Ava says as the couple arch their brows. 

“What do you mean?” Mr. Anderson asks. 

“My wife and I welcomed our daughter, Harper, into the world over a year ago. God, she was so perfect when the nurse handed her to me for the first time. I went to celebrate with my wife, Sara, and um. She um, she started hemorrhaging uncontrollably. As a surgeon, I knew what to do, but legally, I couldn’t do anything besides stand there and watch as the doctors frantically worked to try and stop the bleeding—I felt hopeless. They lost her a couple of times and my heart stopped. Bringing a child into the world with your partner is supposed to be the most incredible feeling, and suddenly it turned into my worst nightmare. 

“They managed to stop the bleeding, but she was in critical condition for several days. They had to place her in a medically induced coma to allow her body time to rest. During that time, the doctors had found a tumor inside of my daughter’s chest, exactly like your son’s tumor. Not only was I terrified about losing my wife, but I was terrified of losing our daughter. They called the best surgeons in the world, all of which declined doing the surgery without a second thought. I was running out of options and my daughter, she was running out of time. 

“At the time, the state didn’t allow same-sex couples to have both of their names listed on their child’s birth certificate. You had to file adoption paperwork, and it had to be processed and submitted to a judge before you legally could be viewed as a parent to your own child. I made the decision, as a surgeon and as a mother, to postpone turning in my paperwork in order to look at Harper’s scans to see if there was anything that I could do to save her. I studied her tumor for hours while sitting next to my wife’s bedside, waiting for her to wake up. I wanted to know every little detail about the tumor, how it worked, what it was thinking, everything. 

“When Sara finally woke up, I told her everything. She was terrified because Harper was only two weeks old and her vitals weren’t stable. My wife asked me if I could handle this surgery and I promised her that soon our little girl would be at home with us, making us lose countless hours of sleep before we knew it. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I am making the same promise to you that I made my wife that day: I will completely remove this tumor and your little boy is going to live a long and healthy life. I promise,” Ava says as a tear falls down her cheek. 

The couple stare at the blonde, tears streaming down their cheeks before leaning across the table to hug the blonde tightly. The CEO watches the trio, tears streaming down her own face as she processes her sister’s words. Lena moves her hand, sliding it into her sister’s hand, holding it tightly as she continues to choke back tears. Ava wipes her eyes, lightly squeezing Lena’s hand as the parents look at the blonde in disbelief. 

“You can really do this? You can really save our little boy?” Mrs. Anderson asks as Ava nods. 

“Little Brody’s vitals are much stronger than my daughter’s were during her surgery and his tumor isn’t nearly as invasive. I can remove this tumor at the beginning of next week after running some more preoperative bloodwork, just to be safe. From there, we will do some routine checkups, and after that, you can make this a thing of the past,” Ava says as Mr. Anderson nods slowly. 

“I’m sorry about passing a quick judgement about you in the beginning. You’re more than an athlete, and I’m incredibly thankful that you’re wiling to do this for my little boy. For our family,” Mr. Anderson says as Ava nods with a small smile. 

“You’re welcome. I will be by your side every step of the way for whatever you may need. Coffee runs, a hand to hold, someone to scream at, whatever it may be, I’ll be there. I promise,” Ava says sweetly as the couple exchange a glance. 

“Well, what’ll it be honey?” Mr. Anderson asks his wife as the women looks at Ava. 

“We want you to do the surgery,” Mrs. Anderson says as Ava nods. 

“Consider it done. I just need to get into contact with the hospital and,” Ava says before Lena clears her throat. 

“It’s already been taken care of. A nurse from Luthor Children’s Hospital will call you this afternoon with the details,” Lena says as the family nods. 

“Thank you,” Mrs. and Mr. Anderson say softly, earning a nod from Lena. 

The quickly hug Ava tightly, whispering thankful sentiments into her ears before they offer a polite wave toward the CEO as they exit the conference room. The CEO watches as Ava bows her head slightly with her eyes closed as she releases a shaky breath. Without hesitating, Lena wraps her arms around Ava in a tight hug, slightly stunning the blonde. Lena feels Ava slowly wrap her arms around her back, returning the hug, as the CEO feels more tears begin to fall from her eyes. Ava feels the wetness of Lena’s tears against her neck, which causes the blonde to gently rub her hand in soothing patterns along Lena’s back. The blonde gently plants a kiss into Lena’s hair before resting her chin atop of Lena’s head. 

“You looked into my career,” Ava says softly as Lena nods. 

“Of course, I did,” Lena says as Ava hums.

“Why?” Ava asks, causing Lena to slowly retract her face from the crook of her sister’s neck, only to look up at the blonde. 

“When we left the estate, I was devastated and confused as to why you weren’t with us. Hell, I looked for you everywhere when I was a child. We were already in the states but I packed a bag, repeatedly, and was determined to walk back to Ireland to find you. Mrs. Smith, our neighbor was getting sick of having to track me down, and Mum was beside herself. 

“Mum never told me when you’d be coming, or if you’d ever be coming, but I kept holding onto hope. I knew in my heart, one day, we’d see each other again. I missed you, so much, and when your athletic career kicked off, I made it a point to follow your interviews, matches, and social media as much as I possibly can because you’re my big sister, AJ. 

“From your moments at UCLA, the first Olympics, to the first video Sara ever shared of the two of you on Twitter. She was trying to teach you how to snowboard, and you kept falling, but god, you looked so happy. I kept following you, to check up on you, because I love you. I was confused as to why you stayed away for so many years, but after sitting in the trial, hearing what horrors our father and brother put you through, god. I couldn’t even imagine that hell. 

“You didn’t deserve any of it, AJ. You had every opportunity to shut down, to become cold, dark, but you didn’t. You’ve continued to rise above everything, despite all odds. You’re a mother, an athlete, and a surgeon. You’re changing the world, and I couldn’t be more proud of you. We may have been separated, but you are still the big sister that I’ve always looked up to since I was a little girl. I always will look up to you. 

“I’ve missed out on a lot of your life. Parts of your life that goes beyond the interviews, the social media posts, but I don’t want to miss any more of it. I want to be in your life, AJ. I want my daughter, your niece, to grow up knowing how amazing her auntie is and have our daughters playing together while we sit and drink wine on the couch—silently worrying when they’re going to fall or hurt themselves. I want to to hug you when times get hard, dance around with you when a catchy song comes on the radio, and everything in between. I’m here, AJ, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ve finally got you back in my life and I’ll be damned if I let you get away again,” Lena says sweetly. 

The CEO watches as Ava’s eyes fill with tears, struggling to contain her emotions as her bottom lip begins to quiver. Lena slowly moves her hands to wipe away Ava’s tears, lightly brushing a tear away from the nasty scar resting along her sister’s left eye. Ava closes her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh, before pressing a tender kiss against Lena’s temple. 

“Can I tell you something?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

“Anything,” Lena says softly.

“When I ran back to grab your bunny that night, our father and brother were already standing by our bedroom doors. They had this smile. Shite, that smile still haunts me to this day, but they threatened to hurt you, to hurt mom, if I tried to run, scream, anything. I couldn’t let that happen, so, I stayed. They laughed, watching me cry while I watched you both drive away before they broke my arm for the first time.

“They hated you both, more than anything. They took joy in ridding the house of anything that either of you had even touched. It was hard, seeing that happen, but they didn’t know that I had your bunny hidden away, so, for me it was a small victory. With time, they kept tricking my mind, saying you both hated me, didn’t love me, and I didn’t want to believe it. But when that’s all you’re hearing as they beat you, a part of you starts to believe it to protect yourself. 

“When my volleyball career started to pick up, my father used it as a source of profit. Using his connections to sponsor me to only fuel his gambling and drinking habits. When I lost the gold medal to Alex, I’ll admit, I was upset about the loss but I was even more upset about the beating that was in store for me afterward. When Alex hugged me, she told me that she would help me get out. 

“I was shocked, because I didn’t think anyone knew but, somehow she did. It stuck with me and with her help, I was finally free. When it happened, I was broken in every sense of the word. I knew, my mind wasn’t right and as much as I wanted to run to you, I couldn’t. I had to stay away because of how much they fucked with my head, Bunny. I swore to always protect you and I couldn’t trust my mind enough not to lash out at you for something that you never had taken part in. 

“So, with a lot of help from Sara and Alex, I started going to therapy. I fought them at first. God, did I fight them but with time, I started to notice a huge difference. It gave me the courage to as Alex about you and Kara, how you were doing. I was nervous, thinking about my baby sister dating someone, let alone getting married, but I trusted you with their family. When I met Eliza, I only hoped that our own mother was as amazing to you as she has been to Alex and Kara. 

“From there, I started checking up on you on my own terms. I followed your business, your latest projects, and was shocked but so damn proud to find out that you not only had one PhD, but three of them. You were doing amazing things in the world and it really hit home for me. Every lie our brother and father told me wasn’t adding up, and it put a small setback with my mental health.

“I didn’t know what to believe, what to feel, and it was extremely challenging. It was like this constant game of tug of war in my mind; one minute I loved you, the next, I hated you. Nothing made sense in my mind other than the cause of all of this was from our father and brother. My therapist, she saw my struggles, my pain, and told me that until I finally closed the door on that chapter of my life. So, when I heard rumors of Lex’s sadistic human trials swirling in the medical field, that’s when I knew, I had to expose them. 

“The trial was hard but extremely relieving, if that makes sense. For years, they used their charm and power to get away with things but not now. They never thought that I would have the courage to square off against them. Everything was going incredibly well with the trial, the prosecutors had more than enough evidence against them, but, they needed me to confirm it,” Ava explains as Lena nods. 

“Your testimony,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“They split it into two sessions, the first of which, I noticed you were in the courtroom that day, was just the tip of the iceberg. You went into labor and gave birth just before I had to get on the stand for the second time. I knew that Lex and our father were tied to terrorist groups that conducted horrible experiments on innocent people. The prosecutor just needed me to admit who I witnessed in the room with them. 

“Before I took the stand, I went to the bathroom. I walked out of the stall and that’s when our father slammed my face into the mirror. He knew, he was going to be sentenced to death with my testimony, and he was terrified. Um, as he pressed my face against the mirror, grinding the shattered pieces further into my eye, he pulled up a live video feed. It was of you holding Kai with our mom sitting next to you through a scope of a gun aiming at you both,” Ava says sadly as she cries softly, causing Lena to gasp in shock. 

“Oh my god,” Lena says softly. 

“He gave me a choice: send our father and brother to their death, or lie on the stand in order to protect you both. I chose to save you and he laughed as he slammed my head into the glass. He told me, ‘You’re an idiot for thinking they would ever love you’ before he ran out of the bathroom,” Ava says shamefully as Lena’s cheeks stain with tears. 

“Your scar. You got that because you were protecting us,” Lena whispers as Ava nods. 

“When I walked out of the bathroom, the prosecutor and Sara, they knew what happened. I didn’t have to explain anything,” Ava explains as Lena shakes her head. 

“Did you lie on the stand?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, I didn’t have to. The lawyer, he knew what was going on. He asked questions that I genuinely didn’t know the answer to and it made Lex and our father practically shite themselves because they were so happy. They thought they were going to live their lives in a cell until the prosecutor used Lex’s arrogance against himself. He admitted to everything, and it was the greatest feeling to know that our father’s pride and joy put the needle in their arms. They died knowing that they didn’t win, and I couldn’t be more thankful for that,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“You beat him,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“He may be dead but his voice, those doubts, continue to live in my head. They’ve gotten better, and it’s allowed me to take steps toward rebuilding things. It’s been incredibly slow but I’d rather it be this way than for me to do or say something to hurt you. If I did hurt you, it would damn well kill me because it would mean that they got what they wanted and I love you too much to let that happen. That’s why I’ve stayed away and I’m so sorry,” Ava admits as she begins to succumb to her sobs. 

The CEO holds her sister protectively as Ava sobs into her shoulder. Lena feels her own tears streaming down her cheeks as she plants a light kiss into Ava’s hair. Lena couldn’t believe how much her sister has been suffering and as much as her heart is breaking for her sister, she is furious at her mother for never doing anything to prevent this from happening. Lena feels an overwhelming need to protect her big sister and if it means going to battle with her mother, so be it. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, AJ,” Lena says sweetly as the blonde shakes her head slightly. 

“I do because I’m ruining your shirt,” Ava says as Lena shrugs, before gently wiping away Ava’s tears. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, AJ. Your mascara is the least of its worries. At least you’re not vomiting on it like my daughter,” Lena says with a playful tone, causing Ava to release a small laugh. 

“You’re right, she’s much cuter than I am and can get away with it,” Ava quips as Lena laughs lightly. The CEO gently leans forward, pressing a light kiss against Ava’s scar before the blonde releases a shaky sigh. 

“AJ, thank you for always being the best big sister,” Lena whispers as Ava arches a brow. 

“But, I,” Ava stammers as Lena shakes her head. 

“Nope. Don’t even argue. You’re incredible and I cannot wait to watch and cheer you on when you win all of the awards next week,” Lena says proudly as Ava shakes her head with a shy smirk. 

“Well, thank you for always believing in me. Your words to me last week, after the meeting, um, they gave me the courage to tell the world that I’m a doctor,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

“I was afraid for a long time that I was going to end up being the monster our brother and father tried so hard to create. Sara, Alex, Z, and Gids, remind me daily that I’m not but hearing them from you solidified things for me and I’m really thankful for that,” Ava says honestly as Lena smirks. 

“Well, that’s what we’re here for,” Lena says sweetly. 

“You saw the interaction between Mum and I last week. I still have a lot that I struggle with because Mum and I have a lot that we need to work through. But, I’m finally at that place where I’m strong enough, mentally, to be the sister you need. I want to be in your life, to be an auntie to Kai, and sip wine with you on the couch,” Ava says softly. Lena’s lips spread into a wide smile, tears continuing to fall from her eyes, only for Ava to sweetly wipe away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. 

“Seriously?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“I mean, unless you’ve suddenly changed your mind. If so, I’d understand,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Hell no. I just have imagined this for so long that I wasn’t sure if it would ever happen, ya know? It’s just amazing that it’s finally happened,” Lena says as Ava nods with a smile. 

“It took a long time, but I’m finally home, Bunny,” Ava says as Lena chokes back a happy sob, laughing as she hugs the blonde tightly. 

“God, I love you,” Lena says as the CEO feels Ava’s smile against her temple. 

“I love you, too.”

Lena and Kara both are making strides in terms of strengthening their relationships with their older sisters, but the biggest battle ahead involves Ava and her mother. 

The relationship between Ava and Lillian could very well change everything in Lena’s life and she isn’t sure if she’s completely prepared for it. 


	7. ESPYs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

After several calls, three packed bags, and taking a private jet to L.A., Lena currently finds herself sitting on the couch next to Sam, as each woman cradle a glass of wine in their hand. The pair are enjoying the quiet moment within Alex and Sam’s home, located on the beach of Santa Monica, while their wives finish getting ready and the children are all taking a nap. The pair of women continue to sip on their wine as soft steps from down the hall gather their attention. 

Both women smile as their eyes dance appreciatively along Kara and Alex’s outfits. Alex is wearing a black pantsuit with white stripes that accent the garment as she completes the look with a pair of heels. Her short, red hair is styled with minimal product, complementing her bold makeup perfectly. As for Kara, she is wearing a sleek, black, full-length gown, with a pair of heels to complement her sister’s outfit. Her long hair is styled in a curly updo, displaying her soft facial features and natural makeup powdered face, which happens to be free of her glasses. 

Sam and Lena exchange smirks before clinking their glasses together, causing Alex and Kara to laugh lightly as they approach their wives. 

“So, how do we look?” Alex asks as she plants a kiss against Sam’s lips. 

“Incredible,” Sam says sweetly as Kara moves to kiss Lena. 

“What do you think, babe?” Kara asks as a playful smirk crosses the CEO’s lips. 

“You look absolutely stunning, darling. I’m sad that it won’t be me by your side tonight,” Lena says, causing a smug smile to cross Alex’s lips. 

“Are you jealous that your hot sister-in-law is stealing your wife for the evening?” Alex asks as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Oh god, the compliments have gotten to your head,” Sam says playfully as Lena smirks. 

“Well, you just make sure that no one tries to steal her away from me,” Lena quips as Alex laughs. 

“Oh and what if someone tries to steal me?” Alex asks as Sam arches a brow. 

“If someone tried stealing you away, they’d end up bringing you back. I’m sure if it,” Sam says as Kara laughs at Alex’s pout. 

“Well, luckily for us, we have the best women waiting for us when we get home,” Kara says sweetly as Lena and Sam smile. 

“Damn right, you do,” Lena says as Sam nods. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Sam says as Alex nods. 

“Well, we will be the least of the media’s concern when they realize Ava and Sara aren’t going together,” Alex says as Sam and Lena arch a brow. 

“What?” Sam asks. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks as Kara smirks. 

“The media caught wind of the announcement this morning and claimed that Zari is bringing a ‘mystery woman’ as her date. When really, Ava is bringing one of her patients as her date while Sara and Zari go together,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

“It was too funny to correct them, so, Zari and Sara are rolling with it,” Alex says as Sam and Lena laugh. 

“Cheeky little thing,” Lena says as Sam nods. 

“That’s our Z,” Sam says with a smile. 

“Speaking of which, they should be here soon,” Alex says as she glances at the clock. 

As if on cue, Gideon strides into the house with Harper resting on her hip, looking beyond stressed. She glances down at her phone impatiently while Harper happily smiles, causing the four other women in the room to smile. 

“Gids, you look stressed,” Alex says as the manager sighs, glaring at the redhead. 

“Oh, I can assure you. Stress doesn’t even begin to explain how I’m feeling at the moment,” Gideon says as the group of women exchange confused glances. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks as Gideon sighs. 

“I barely got Sara and Zari out of the house on time and oh, Ava missed her flight and none of us are even sure if she’s going to make it to the award ceremony in time,” Gideon says as the women’s eyes widen. 

“What?!” Alex and Sam say in unison. 

“Why would she miss her flight?” Lena asks as Gideon rolls her eyes. 

“She operated on that little boy early yesterday morning, and she opted to spend more time with him and his family which prompted her to miss her flight. I am not mad at the fact that she is an incredible doctor, however, when she told Sara that she wasn’t concerned about going to the award show tonight, we all got a little pissy,” Gideon explains as the women nod. 

“But, she’s winning a major award. Why would she not care about that?” Kara asks as Alex sighs. 

“Kar, she doesn’t know that she’s winning the Arthur Ashe tonight. Everyone has kept pretty tight-lipped about it to make it a surprise. Besides, Ava isn’t concerned about the awards or recognition. Hell, that is one of the main reasons why she’s winning this award in the first place,” Sam says as the women nod. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just hope she shows up, that’s all,” Kara says as the women nod. 

“She may hate these events, but she will be there. Trust me,” Sam says assuringly. 

“What do you need from us, Gids?” Alex asks as the manager sighs. 

“You and Kara get your asses in that limo with Sara and Zari. I have to make several phone calls about trying to figure out where the hell Ava is before the media has a field day with this,” Gideon says as the women nod. Kara and Alex quickly turn to their wives, kissing them sweetly before slowly backing away from the women they love. 

“See you soon, I love you,” Sam says as Alex smiles. 

“I love you,” Alex says. 

“No, booing. I love you,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

“No promises, I love you,” Kara quips. 

Alex rolls her eyes, wrapping her arm around her sister’s shoulders before quickly exiting the home as Gideon continues to stare down at her phone. Lena stands to her feet before approaching Gideon and slowly extending her arms toward her niece. Harper smiles widely at the CEO, giggling happily as she reaches for Lena, only for the CEO to quickly pull the toddler into her arms. Harper wraps her tiny arms around Lena’s neck, making the CEO smile happily as Gideon looks at her in relief. 

“Thank you, it’s just, I’m,” Gideon says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Go, take care of the media. I, for one, know how unforgiving they can be. Don’t worry, she’s going to show up. I have no doubt,” Lena says as the woman nods before disappearing into the kitchen with her phone held up to her ear. Lena moves to sit on the couch, holding her niece tightly against her body as she rubs her back, only for Sam to smile into her wine glass—knowing how much holding her niece for the first time must mean to the CEO. 

“How does it feel?” Sam asks as Lena smiles shyly. 

“Incredible. God, she’s so cute,” Lena says sweetly as the toddler slowly leans back. Lena tucks her knees up toward her body before moving Harper to rest her back against her legs as the CEO smiles at the happy looking toddler. 

“Yeah, she really is. She’s literally the perfect blend of both of her mothers. Spitfire like Sara, but a sweet cuddle bug like Aves. If you rub her chest, she’ll be out like a light. She inherited that trait from your sister by the way,” Sam says as Lena nods with a smile. 

The CEO gently moves her hand to rub along her niece’s chest, instantly noticing how relaxed the toddler becomes before Lena’s brows arch slightly. Continuing to rub Harper’s chest, Lena uses her other hand to gently raise the hem of the tiny shirt up, displaying a long, scar along the toddler’s torso. Lena’s eyes begin to burn with tears as she feels the scar beneath her fingers before leaning to press a tender kiss against Harper’s cheek. 

“You also inherited your momma’s strength, little one,” Lena says as Sam smirks. 

Sam continues to watch Lena interact with her niece, smiling as she watches the pair smile widely at each other. Unknown to the CEO, Sam captured the moment in a picture before sending it in a text to Sara and Ava. 

** _ Sam (to Ava and Sara): Like look at how cute this is!  _ **

** _ Sara (to Ava and Sam): Aww, our little bird looks so cute!  _ **

Now, they could only hope for Gideon’s sake, that Ava would make it to the award show on time, because if she didn’t, their surprise was going to blow up in their faces. 

** Meanwhile...on the red carpet... **

“Aves is going to flip when she sees you,” Zari says with a smile as she looks at her best friend. 

Sara is wearing a white, spaghetti-strap pantsuit with a tall pair of black heels. Her hair is pulled into an elegant, yet, messy styled bun with sultry eye makeup to balance the white of her outfit. She’s accessorized her outfit with a simple two-toned medallion necklace that rests just above the valley of her cleavage along with a stack of two-tone bracelets clinging to both wrists. Sara smirks, lightly playing with her large wedding rings as she sighs, glancing around the crowded red carpet. 

“Yeah, well. She has to show up first,” Sara says as Zari smirks. 

“Until then, thank god, you have a sexy date,” Zari says playfully. 

Zari is wearing a red, full-length gown that hugs along her muscular and yet curvy body. Her hair is styled in loose, flowing curls, framing the seductive makeup along her face. The skier looks incredible, and is turning a lot of heads tonight, even if she did fight Gideon about wearing the current dress she’s wearing. 

“You do look amazing. I’ll give you that but with you smacking your gum louder than Brownie chews her food, your level of sex appeal drops,” Sara says playfully as Zari rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m still hot,” Zari says as the pair pose for pictures. 

Alex and Kara stand next to the pair, smiling for pictures as Sara continues to glance around the crowd for any signs of her wife. The group of women continue to move along the red carpet, posing for pictures and small interviews before Sara feels a hand slide along her lower back. 

“Zari, don’t you dare think about coping a feel. You’ve already got the media in an uproar,” Sara mumbles, causing Zari to smirk as she notices Ava wink before gently squeezing her wife’s ass. 

“Well, I don’t blame her for trying. You look ravishing in this outfit, bubba,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to quickly turn around, smiling widely at her wife. 

Ava is wearing a tightly tailored, black suit and a pair of heels. The sleeves of the suit jacket stops just below her elbows, displaying the watch Sara first gifted Ava during the beginning of their relationship. Ava has forgone wearing a shirt underneath the jacket, displaying a tasteful amount of skin and a medallion necklace that matches her wife. Ava’s hair is styled in an elegant braided updo, displaying her natural makeup that only makes her gray-blue eyes pop. Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, pressing a tender kiss against her lips before smiling at her wife. 

“You look incredible,” Sara whispers, causing her wife to smirk. 

“Thank you. Sorry, I’m late,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Sara says as Zari smirks. 

“You couldn’t trust her to be around me for that long, huh? Afraid I might steal her away?” Zari asks as Ava rolls her eyes. 

Ava’s date, Emma, the happy thirteen year old, is wearing a soft purple dress and has a matching scarf wrapped along the top of her head to cover the hair loss from previous chemotherapy treatments. The girl smirks before grabbing Ava’s hand and leaning into the athlete’s side as she glances up at Zari and Sara. 

“I think you both should be worried that I’m stealing Dr. AJ away from you,” Emma quips, causing the women to laugh as Sara nods. 

“I’ve got my eye on you, Emma,” Sara says playfully, before planting a tender kiss against the teen’s cheek. 

“Emma could help you out with your game, Z. She’s quite the sweet talker,” Ava says with a smirk. Emma pulls a flower from behind her back before handing it to Sara. 

“Beautiful flower for a beautiful woman,” Emma says sweetly, causing Sara to smile widely before pressing a kiss against the teen’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Em. It’s beautiful,” Sara says with a smile, knowing her wife had something to do with the gesture. 

“Oh. Come on?! A flower?!” Zari asks in annoyance. 

“Watch yourself or you just might end up dateless,” Emma quips playfully as Zari’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, it’s on now,” Zari says, causing the women to laugh as Kara and Alex smile at Ava. 

“Aves! You made it!” Alex says before hugging Ava and Emma. 

“You sound shocked,” Ava deadpans as Alex arches a brow. 

“You hate these things and Gideon made it very clear that you were kinda MIA,” Alex says as Ava rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, well. She worries too much. I have a beautiful date to escort me tonight, I wasn’t about to let her down. Oh, and I must say, you and Kara look amazing,” Ava says sweetly as the siblings nod. 

“Thanks, Aves. You’re looking dapper as ever,” Alex compliments. 

“Thanks. So do you,” Kara says shyly as Zari looks at Sara. 

“And we are supposed to be worried about Emma’s sweet talking?” Zari asks as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, stop. You’re just mad that you literally have no game,” Sara counters as Zari scoffs. 

“I have so much game,” Zari defends as Alex shakes her head. 

“Nope,” Alex says. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Z,” Emma says as the skier groans. 

“Ugh, I need a drink,” Zari says as the women laugh. 

“Yeah, I second that. Let’s head inside. It’s about to start,” Alex says. 

Alex and Kara lead the group of women into the theatre, Zari sulking alongside the siblings as Ava holds both Sara and Emma’s hands as they enter the building. Tonight is going to be a big night, and Ava has no idea. 

** Hours later... **

The award show is nearing an end, and honestly, Ava couldn’t be happier for it. It’s not that she doesn’t like attending these ceremonies, but after rushing here from operating on the little boy from Lena’s charity, Ava is exhausted and in dire need of some sleep. However, with that being said, she’s happy that she’s here, sitting alongside her wife, Emma, and her closest friends. Every award that Alex and herself were nominated for, they won. It is an incredible moment for the pair, being able to play the sport they love while using this opportunity to further their platform against several issues is a blessing in itself. Now, as the last award approaches, the Arthur Ashe Courage Award, Ava couldn’t be more humble or honored to be nominated alongside her teammate. Normally, the award’s recipient is announced prior to the event, however, the fact that it remains a mystery is something that has the crowd buzzing with excitement. Secretly, Ava believes that Alex is going to win it in a landslide, but oh, she doesn’t realize how wrong she is, and that makes the group of women sitting next to her giddy. 

Alex and Emma excuse themselves for the last commercial break, claiming to use the bathroom, leaving Ava to sit next to Sara, Zari and Kara. Sara smiles as she leans into her wife’s side, pressing a tender kiss against her cheek, noticing Ava’s leg lightly bouncing with anticipation. 

“You’re anxious,” Sara whispers as Ava looks over at her wife. 

“Yeah, they’re going to announce that she won and she’s going to be in the bloody bathroom for it,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh lightly. 

“She’ll make it back in time. Relax, bubba,” Sara says sweetly as Ava nods. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just so ready to get out of this suit and cuddle with you,” Ava says sweetly as Sara smiles. 

“Me too,” Sara says softly, capturing her wife’s lips in a tender kiss. 

The lights begin to dim, signaling the return of the broadcast for the television audience as the award title flashes along several projector screens throughout the theatre hall. Ava leans into her wife’s side, holding her close, before a soft gasp escapes her lips as Alex’s name is announced to present the award. Alex strolls onto the stage with Emma by her side, along with several families and former patients of Ava’s following behind her. Ava looks at Sara and Zari in shock before both women smile widely at the blonde, as they nod toward the stage. The crowd applauds as Alex approaches the microphone, holding Emma’s hand, before lightly clearing her throat as she gazes into the crowd. 

“As an athlete, our lives are constantly seen through the lights of the stadiums we find ourselves playing in. Our wins, losses, injuries, they are all documented under those lights. Yet, little does anyone realize that for some of us, our battle doesn’t stop when we leave the court. I have been blessed to grow up with stable surroundings, positive influences from my family, and up until recently, I didn’t realize how much that would impact me as a person.

“So, take a moment and consider this thought. What if you grew up in a home filled with abuse and hate? What if you had to hear the people who are supposed to love unconditionally, for years, tell you that you’ll never be good enough, smart enough, or important enough for anyone else to care about you? 

“Sports bring us closer to people that we would have never met, never even realized existed unless we faced them on the court. My perspective changed the day that I realized that we all have different upbringings. We get so caught up in the similarities, but yet, never consider the differences. Not because we choose to, but because in a sense, we’re blinded by it, until someone changes the narrative. 

“Tonight, we are here to recognize a person who has made it her mission to bring awareness to the topics that many people don’t want to discuss. We are about to witness and hear about the incredible story of a woman, who despite all odds, has continued to better everyone around herself without even realizing it. This woman is my teammate, best friend, and has become a little sister to me, and I couldn’t be more proud to have her in my life. Ava Luthor-Lance, this is for you,” Alex says, voice trembling as she wipes a tear from her eyes before blowing a kiss toward Ava sitting in the crowd. 

The audience instantly applauds as the lights within the theatre begin to dim, only for a video to begin playing on multiple projector screens. Ava gasps, tears streaming down her face as she clings onto Sara as they watch the video. Zari’s voiceover is a powerful message about perspective as various highlights of Ava’s volleyball career flash across the screen. In between the highlights, retired and respected players such as Kerry Walsh Jennings and Misty Mae Trainer comment and praise the blonde’s level of athleticism, her drive to change the game of volleyball. 

As Zari’s voiceover continues to echo, various highlights of Ava playing with Alex only confirm the retired player’s words. Small interviews from Gideon, Zari, and Alex intermingle throughout the video, all of which are filled with the uttermost amount of love and support. The voiceover begins to take a turn toward the hardships of Ava’s past, the trial, her battles against mental health, and cause everyone in the audience to tear up as they hear the horrors of the joyful athlete’s story. 

An interview of Sara displays on the screen, expressing sweet words of love and pride toward her wife before images of the couple display on the screen for the world to finally witness. Intimate embraces inside their home, holding each other as they cry, only to morph into happy moments. Each woman in the video commend Ava’s strength, her courage to better the world, even after it has shown her so much hate. The women’s stories only turn into a somber tone when they mention the shocking news of Sara nearly dying after giving birth. When the video mentions Harper’s diagnosis, and the moment when Ava decided to put her role as a mother on hold, temporarily to save her daughter. The video shows images of both Sara and Harper looking frail and sick, laying inside of hospital beds with Ava sleeping next to them, only to morph to a shot that displays the four women sitting on a plush couch. The women huddle around Sara, holding her closely, as Harper sits in her lap, only for the women to comment about Ava’s strength as a mother to save her daughter—each statement is filled with the uttermost sense of love. 

As the video nears its end, clips of Ava working as a surgeon, interacting with her patients fill the screens. Laughing, dancing, sharing pudding cups, sleeping next to their bedsides, reading countless stories and playing video games with her patients and their families cause the audience to gasp in awe at the athlete. Before the end of the video, Alex, Zari, Gideon and Sara, all express their final thoughts of love and gratitude for having Ava in their lives. The video ends with a clip of one of Ava’s old interviews, the phrase, ‘being a good human is something that I believe changes lives because it changed mine, and I hope to continue to inspire people in honor to those that have inspired me’. 

The lights of the theatre slowly return to light the audience, all of which, have tears streaming down their faces. The crowd instantly stands to their feet, applauding Ava before Alex can even officially present the award. Sara and Zari are standing, clapping and smiling proudly as Ava sits in her seat, cradling her face with her hands, crying heavily. 

“I proudly present to you, the recipient of this year’s Arthur Ashe Courage Award, and god, it feels so good to say this, to Dr. Ava Luthor-Lance,” Alex says proudly, causing the crowd’s applause to increase in volume, almost becoming deafening. 

The announcement on causes Ava to further be consumed by her sobs, feeling completely shocked, humbled, and speechless. Sara rubs her hand between Ava’s shoulders as the crowd continues to applaud the blonde, before Ava stands to her feet and wraps her arms around Sara in a tight hug. Sara returns the hug, only for Ava to lean back slightly and capture her wife’s lips in a tender kiss. Sara smiles at her wife, wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs as Ava shakes her head. 

“I can’t believe this,” Ava says softly as Sara smiles widely. 

“You’re incredible. You deserve this,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava to choke back another sob. Zari and Kara wipe their eyes before wrapping their arms around the couple, hugging them tightly, before Zari pulls a cowbell from behind her back. 

“Get your ass up there! THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND!” Zari cheers happily, holding the cowbell over her head and beating it loudly. Sara and Ava shake their heads, laughing lightly before the wives share another tender kiss. 

“I love you, bubba. Go, be awesome up there,” Sara says softly as Ava nods her head. 

Ava slowly retracts her body away from Sara, only to slowly walk toward the stage. Several athletes pat Ava’s shoulder and back as she walks through the aisle before slowly ascending the stairs, standing on stage with Alex and the families standing behind her. Ava smiles widely, tears cascading down her cheeks as she rushes toward the families and opens her arms as wide as she can, only for the children and their families to surround her in a group hug. The parents and children of each family press kisses against Ava’s cheeks, only for Ava to smile before lightly tickling her patients, causing them to squeal happily. 

Ava slowly separates herself from the group hug before approaching Emma and Alex, only for the teen to jump into her arms, causing Ava to plant a lingering kiss against her cheek. Ava lightly twirls the teen in her arms, causing the crowd to awe at the interaction before setting her back onto her feet. Alex smiles widely at her teammate, wiggling the award in her hand only for Ava to shake her head with a smirk. Ava takes the offered award, sets it on the ground of the stage before wrapping Alex in a tight hug. 

“So. Fucking. Proud. Of. You,” Alex whispers, planting a kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

“You gobshites set me up,” Ava sniffles, feeling Alex smile against her cheek. 

“Yeah, we did,” Alex says sweetly before rubbing Ava’s back. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ava whispers as Alex leans back, staring directly into Ava’s eyes. 

“Speak from the heart. You can do this,” Alex says lovingly. 

Alex slowly separates herself from Ava, only to stand next to the families that are gathered behind Ava. Emma slowly bends down to retrieve the award before holding it up for Ava. Smiling, Ava graciously accepts the award before planting a light kiss against Emma’s cheek and offering her open hand toward the teen. Emma smiles, quickly interlacing their fingers together as she leans against Ava’s side, before the blonde nods as she stares into the crowd. 

“Thank you. ‘May you always reflect kindness, compassion, love and strength onto others. May you overcome your darkest depths, deepest fears, and spread your gift of a joyful heart to the world. May you continue to fight for others even if when they have not for you. May you always fight on, my brave little one.’ Those were the words that my doctor spoke to me while I was laying in a hospital bed at fifteen years old. I was recovering from injuries inflicted onto me by my father and brother. It was the seventh time she had seen me in that hospital bed in just one year. I was scared, alone, broken and battered, but being at the hospital, surrounded by Dr. Charlotte McGrath and her staff, they made me feel safe, cared for, and for the first time in my life, important. 

“Charlotte, she didn’t have to say those words to me, nor did she have to hold my hand, share countless amounts of pudding cups with me or listen to me tell her about my dreams of becoming an Olympic athlete. She genuinely cared about my hopes, my dreams and through her actions and sweet sentiments, she unknowingly planted a new dream into my head: becoming a pediatric surgeon. She herself was a victim of domestic abuse from her own father and had a longstanding battle with depression. She dedicated her entire career to spreading love and joy to kids that have suffered the way she had, kids like me, to be their source of hope when it all feels lost. 

“When my family relocated cities as my athletic career began to take off, I lost contact with Charlotte. Yet, in my heart, I carried her with me wherever I went because if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be where I am today. Several years later, when I finished my residency, I walked into her ward, no longer as broken child, but as a colleague. I came back to the place where it all began, to tell that I made it, and most importantly, to thank her. I never got the chance to thank her in person, because little did I know, she had lost her battle with cancer a week before I got there. I was devastated by the loss of an incredible woman who impacted so many lives during her own lifetime. I kissed her memorial plaque and made a promise to continue her work. 

“The promise I made that day was not only to honor her, but to continue to fight the battle against domestic abuse and to spread awareness on the importance of mental health. These issues don’t discriminate, but as long as we remain silent, there will never be a way for us to change it. Domestic violence and mental health, leave silent scars, that will haunt you for the rest of your life. I’ve struggled a lot with my own battles, and at times, it hasn’t been pretty. The photo shoots, makeup, social media posts, all of it disguises the ugliness that swirls in your mind, and trust me, the darkest parts of my mind are a terrifying battlefield. 

“That’s the worst part about dealing with depression. You may appear to have your life together but in reality, you’re more terrified of your own thoughts than anything else. See, depression isn’t just this darkness and sobbing scenario, some days, it is waking up, going to training or attending to my patients at the hospital, only to go home and have a quiet night at home, lost in my tumultuous thoughts. You silently battle this inner turmoil while everyone around you doesn’t have a bastard’s clue as to the fact that you are struggling—that you’re not okay. 

“Admitting to yourself, to your family, friends, partners, hell, even to the grocery clerk when they ask you, ‘how are you doing, today?’, telling them that you aren’t okay, mentally, it isn’t easy. It’s terrifying because you feel like you’re broken and it’s easier to hide it rather to face it. As hard as it was for me to admit to the people I love that I battled depression, no, that I still struggle with depression, I had to do something before it was too late. I knew, deep in my heart, that if I wanted to be the kind of wife, mother, teammate, surgeon, friend or family member that the people I love deserve, I had to be honest with them. Because, if I couldn’t fight for myself, how the hell was I supposed to fight for them?” Ava explains, only for the crowd to nod and clap at the blonde’s powerful words. 

“So, I invited everyone that I loved over for dinner one night and I told them. Not only did I tell my loved ones, but I used my platform as a vessel to spread awareness. When you’re in the darkness, you feel completely helpless, and you need someone to fight alongside you. If my story at all hits home to someone who is struggling, or if it brings them any amount of light in their darkness, that to me is a victory more special than any award or gold medal that I could ever win. 

“As you all saw on the video, this past year for me has been incredibly difficult. I nearly lost my wife during childbirth on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives. Two days later, our daughter was diagnosed with a rare and massively invasive tumor, in which every surgeon in the country deemed inoperable. In the eyes of the law, I had to put my role as a mother on hold to operate on my own child, and it was the hardest decision that I’ve ever had to make. After my wife and daughter were at home, happy and healthy, recovering from their respected health scares, the trial against my father and brother became national news—exposing the horrors of my childhood. 

“It was like one thing after another happening in our lives and it felt like I was drowning. I wanted to give up. But, thankfully, I had a lot of people reminding me that I’m an athlete, one of which really hates to lose. If it wasn’t for my support system, rallying around me, showering me with love and support, I wouldn’t have made it. With that being said, I really would like to thank them,” Ava says sweetly, as the audience applauds her words before Ava smirks. 

“To my patients and their families standing behind me, you have impacted me in more ways that I can explain and I will forever love and cherish each and every one of you for the rest of my life. I can’t wait to watch you grow up and accomplish your dreams. Whether if be a lawyer, doctor, astronaut, professional athlete, or whatever else in between, always know that I will cheering you on and I’m just a phone call away. Thank you all so much, and I can’t wait for our next Mario Kart tournament. 

“To my peers, who may or may not be here tonight that reached out to send prayers, calls, and countless texts. Your inspiring words and kindness has meant so much to me and my family. To my mentors, coaches, and the entire staff of Team USA, thank you for allowing our family to feel loved and appreciated while we took time away from our sports to focus on ourselves. It allowed us to heal and we couldn’t be more thankful for your support. 

“To Connor and Katie, along with rest of Team Ireland, and all of the fans back home: Go raibh maith agat as tacú liom agus i gcónaí ag cur i gcuimhne dom an áit ar tháinig mé. Is mór agam gach duine agaibh níos mó ná mar is féidir liom a chur in iúl, agus táim chomh beannaithe sin le fuiliú glas, oráiste agus bán. Go leor grá, Éire. (Thank you for supporting me and always reminding me where I came from. I cherish each of you more than I can express, and I’m so blessed to bleed green, orange and white. Much love, Ireland.),” Ava says, causing the crowd to cheer as the blonde slowly rubs the back of her neck, trying to maintain her composure. 

“To Alex, Sam, Gids and Z, my god, you four women. Each of you have continued to push me to be better even when I fought you every step of the way. You stayed by my side through the tears, screaming matches, dragging me to therapy, and every other hardship we’ve experienced over the years. Alex, Sam and Z, you three are the older sisters that I’ve always wanted and needed in my life. With a lot of love, laughter, tears, fights, dancing and raising just enough hell to have Gids chase after us before joining in on the fun, you four women mean more to me than I can express. Thank you for everything you’ve done and everything you continue to do for me. I love you,” Ava says lovingly, as her eyes dance between Alex and Zari. Alex blows Ava a kiss, wiping her eyes as Zari wipes her eyes, wildly beating the cowbell over her head, causing the crowd to laugh—all wondering how the hell the woman snuck the object into the theatre. 

“To my baby sister watching from home tonight, Lena, even when I didn’t deserve it, you held onto the faith you have in me as a sister. You have always been a major source of my strength, and you probably don’t even realize it. You continue to believe in me and I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for it. Being your big sister is one of the proudest titles that I will ever have and I’m incredibly blessed to have you in my life. Thank you, Bunny. I love you,” Ava says as she wipes her eyes, sniffling heavily before shaking her head. Ava nods slightly, releasing a heavy sigh before locking eyes with Sara. Ava’s lips tug into a smile as she stares into the cerulean blue eyes that she continues to fall more in love with before clearing her throat. 

“Finally, to my gorgeous wife, Sara, and our little bird, Harper Charlotte, thank you. Out of everything I may have gone through to get here today, nothing has been more terrifying than when I thought I was going to lose you. You both kept fighting and it was your bravery that gave me a new sense of courage and strength. I will continue to fight alongside you as you both have done for me every day for the rest of our lives.  


“Sara. Thank you for gifting us with an incredible daughter, being my best friend, and being my forever teammate. You make me so ridiculously happy and I couldn’t be more proud or in love with you. Bubba, I love you, so incredibly much. You and our little bird are my entire world, and just, thank you, again. For everything that you do for me and everything that you will continue to do for me,” Ava says, tears cascading down her cheeks as she stares lovingly at her wife. The crowd awes at the amount of love being displayed between the couple, and either woman could care less—their main focus is on each other. Sara wipes her own tears from her eyes before puckering her lips and raising her hand, displaying the ASL sign for ‘I love you’ toward Ava. The blonde smiles, quickly returning both gestures before nodding and looking back into toward the crowd. 

“Alright, I think that I’ve rambled long enough. I just want to end with this. I am truly honored to accept this award tonight but the journey doesn’t stop here. Continue the conversation, continue to spread kindness and love to every person you meet. You may not win an award for being a good human, but you may just save someone’s life. Thank you,” Ava says. 

The audience cheers wildly, a mixture of supportive shouts, whistles and clapping fill the large theatre room while Ava turns around and smiles widely. Alex wraps her arms around her teammate, only for the families and former patients gather around Ava for another group hug. Alex plants a lingering kiss against Ava’s cheek before leaning in to whisper into her ear. 

“How about we go home and celebrate as a family?” Alex asks as Ava nods rapidly. 

“Yes, please,” Ava says softly. 

Sara, Zari and Kara make their way toward the stage to enjoy the incredible moment with Ava and Alex. 

Little did they know, waiting patiently at home, are three women that are a little more tipsy than they would like to admit, and can’t stop crying at the amount of love and support being shown toward their family. Their hearts are overflowing with pride, and they couldn’t wait to tell Ava in person. 


End file.
